My Wicked Way With You
by Kanli
Summary: Quand il avait décidé, lui, le richissime playboy, d'avoir une étudiante banale pour passer la nuit, il ne savait pas que les choses ne se passeraient pas comme prévues. Derrière la jeune fille toujours souriante et le playboy arrogant se cachent des secrets et des blessures enfouies qu'ils laisseront pourtant à la vue de l'autre. (UA)
1. Prologue

_HEY :D_

 _C'est encore moi ! Je sais ce que vous allez dire. J'ai deux fictions et un recueil d'OS en cours. Mais je suis une thug moi madame (et monsieur s'il y a) et cette fiction est plus simple (quoique) que les autres (pas de torture, nononon je vous le promets !) Mais alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _C'est une idée qui m'est venue sur la route, et qui m'a grandement inspiré. Idée à la base pour du Murxia. Mais je me suis dit Alexia est mon OC, donc seuls ceux qui lisent Empire vont la connaitre, je ferais mieux de poster en Bellarke. Sauf que voilà. A moins de faire un OOC de première catégorie pour Clarke, ça n'allait pas. Et puis on m'a légèrement menacé si je ne postais pas en Murxia (oui, TOI ! :p) et j'avoue que flemmarde que je suis, j'avais la flemme de changer tout ce que j'avais déjà écrit ^^_

 _Enfin bref ! Voilà le prologue mais avant, je tiens à remercier deux personnes génialissimes :_

 **KatBrooks** _, grâce à qui cette fiction ne s'appelle pas "Histoire sans nom" ! Je vous invite à aller voir ses deux fictions sur ce fandom, dont en plus je suis la béta, j'ai nommé Retour sur Terre et A.R.C ! Ah, j'oubliais : c'est un ordre._

 **Fairy Morgane** _à qui je fais pleins de gros bisous bien baveux comme on les aime ! C'est grâce à elle que je poste enfin et en Murxia, et elle m'a donné des idées incroyables ! Donc pour la remercier, la moindre des choses c'est d'aller lire sa fiction In Our Children's Eyes, avec une OC d'enfer que, si vous aimez Alexia, vous allez adorer :D_

 _Sur ce ..._

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Jasper se laissa tomber sur le banc en écartant ses bras qu'il posa sur le dossier, son habituel sourire de gondole sur son visage. Avec ses lunettes de soleil noir et ronde, il avait l'air encore plus stupide que d'habitude, et encore plus adorable.

Alexia ne pût pas s'empêcher de lui pincer la joue une fois assise. Il tourna la tête vers elle avec un air choqué et elle éclata de rire, avant que Jasper ne reprenne son large sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

Fox se laissa tomber du côté droit de Jasper en soupirant. L'air était bien plus frais et respirable sous les arbres du parc qu'en plein soleil. Et elle était sûre d'avoir pris un coup de soleil à force de courir partout dans la ville pour faire les derniers achats de l'été. La rentrée approchait. Non pas qu'elle n'aime pas l'université, juste qu'elle préférait manger des glaces au soleil plutôt que d'écouter Wallace ou Jaha parler de choses inutiles.

Monty arriva en dernier et soupira en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de place sur le banc, avant de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Jasper qui cria à Monty de descendre immédiatement, avant de se coller dans son dos en l'enlaçant. Fox fit un clin d'œil à Alexia qui lui sourit en retour. Ces deux-là allaient finir ensemble avant la fin de l'année.

 **-Je n'veux pas y aller,** soupira Monty en faisant référence à la rentrée qui approchait plus vite qu'un tsunami.

 **-On croirait entendre mon petit frère qui parle de la primaire,** répondit Fox en faisant de grands yeux. Jasper éclata de rire, toujours collé dans le dos de Monty.

 **-On a une dernière fête avant de monter sur l'échafaud !** S'exclama Jasper.

 **-Ouais, l'anniversaire de monseigneur John Murphy,** bougonna Fox en posant sa tête sur ses mains jointes.

 **-Quoi, sous prétexte que ce mec est le plus grand connard que la Terre n'ait jamais porté tu ne vas pas aller à sa putain de fête ?!** Demanda Monty avec un sourire en coin.

 **-C'est pas ce connard qui m'empêchera de m'éclater moi en tout cas,** fit Alexia en se penchant en avant pour mieux voir Fox, cachée par le futur couple qu'étaient Monty et Jasper.

 **-Mais ce gars est … Insupportable ! Il a tout ce qu'il veut et critique tout le monde avec son groupe d'amis là, et il est arrogant, froid, pédant et tout ce que tu veux en mal ! Un connard fini avec une montagne de fric qui fait la meilleure fête de l'année tous les ans.**

 **-Ça veut dire que tu ne vas pas y aller ?**

 **-Tu déconnes ! C'est LA fête ! J'y vais bien sûr que oui ! Il a encore invité tout le campus ?**

 **-Quand t'as autant de fric que lui,** soupira Jasper en hochant la tête.

Monty ricana en pensant à ce gars qui vivait dans la maison la plus chic du quartier le plus chic de la ville la plus chic du pays le plus chic. Un gars démesurément riche qui en profitait et qui fêtait son anniversaire en invitant chaque année tout le campus chez lui, dans sa grande maison que ses parents lui laissaient pour l'occasion. Alcools, filles et drogues, les ingrédients indispensables pour une bonne soirée.

 **-Enfin. J'espère que ça sera encore mieux que l'année dernière !** S'exclama joyeusement Jasper et décollant sa tête du dos de Monty, qui se tourna vers Alexia quand cette dernière soupira.

 **-Vu le type, ça ne peut qu'être mieux.**

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce petit prologue ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je poste le chapitre un dans la foulée !_

 _Je suis désolée pour les fans de Bellarke, mais c'est comme ça ! Après, vous pouvez toujours juste changer les noms de Murphy et Alexia pour avoir du Bellarke. Même chose si vous aimez un autre pairing hein ! Et puis si vous aimez pas, et bien ne lisez pas ^^ Mais moi, j'aime ma petite Alexia, et pour une fois je vous promets qu'elle ne va pas trop s'en prendre plein la figure :S_

 _Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser un chocolat avec votre review :D_

 _Kanli_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Just For One Night

_Voici le premier chapitre digne de ce nom qui va un peu mieux vous situer les intentions de notre cher Murphy. Et le caractère d'Alexia. Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à vous dire, si ce n'est que oui, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Alexia et les autres OC qui vous rencontrerez au fur et à mesure. Et désolée pour les fans de Murxia, mais le blondinet est de retour :S_

 _Sur ce ..._

* * *

 **JUST FOR ONE NIGHT**

 **-Pardon ! Pardon !** **PARDOON !**

Mbege se faufilait comme il pouvait entre les groupes qui dansaient un peu partout dans le salon, tenant dans ses mains levées le plus haut possible deux gobelets rouges. Il slalomait entre les filles qui se déhanchaient et les gars qui draguaient sans le cacher, en essayant de ne pas faire tomber le contenu des deux gobelets. Il arriva enfin à l'escalier dont seules les deux premières marches étaient occupées, et monta en haut en soupirant de soulagement.

Tout le rez-de-chaussée était libre d'accès pour le campus. La piscine devait être plus alcoolisée que chlorée, le salon était piétiné comme la salle pour les danseurs, même s'il servait également de petite pause sur les canapés en cuir. Dans la cuisine les amateurs pouvaient essayer quelques cocktails fait par Jasper et Monty ou par n'importe qui qui voulait bien s'y essayer, au risque et péril des buveurs.

Mbege donna le gobelet rouge à son ami qui, accoudé à la rambarde en bois finement détaillée, en but quelques gorgées avant de se tourner vers Mbege qui lui essayait de ne pas boire cul-sec après tous les efforts qu'il avait dû faire pour ramener son breuvage.

 **-J'ai jamais vu une telle fête,** souffla Mbege en souriant. **Tout le monde dit qu'elle est encore mieux que les deux autres.**

Murphy le regarda avec son habituel sourire froid et mesquin. Sourire qui selon ses fangirls faisait son charme. Mbege n'en était pas convaincu. Même s'il était mal placé pour parler de l'attirance qu'on pouvait éprouver par rapport à son ami. Ami qui fêtait dignement son anniversaire de la sorte depuis ses dix-sept ans, et il en avait aujourd'hui vingt et un.

 **-Tes parents ne vont rien dire pour le bordel ?**

 **-J'aviserais.**

 **-Et les voisins ?**

 **-Un billet vert les a calmé,** ricana Murphy en buvant de nouveau une gorgée d'alcool.

Mbege soupira avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait de finir son verre durement gagné. Il poussa un grognement de mécontentement et avisa le chemin pour aller se resservir. Trop de monde. Il préférait attendre. Il détailla le reste de gens en bas. La plupart des filles qui passaient en bas de l'escalier fixaient Murphy en lui souriant, en laissant traîner quelques clins d'œil. Et le pire était que le concerné n'y prêtait absolument pas attention.

Rien d'étonnant que les filles lui courent après. Il était riche et plutôt bien foutu. Alors forcément ça attirait. Sans oublier la chemise blanche impeccable qui devait sortir du magasin le plus cher de la ville, les manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes et les deux premiers boutons du col défaits. Et la mèche rebelle. Mbege soupira en souriant. Lui ne faisait pas le poids face à son ami, que ce soit au niveau attirance physique ou économique.

 **-Alors, tu as déjà trouvé ton cadeau d'anniversaire ?** Demanda Mbege avec un air taquin.

Murphy esquissa un sourire et baissa les yeux vers son gobelet désormais vide avant de regarder la foule de nouveau, son sourire toujours sur ses lèvres.

 **-Non, pas encore …**

Mbege n'approuvait pas forcément toutes les idées de son ami. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'à sa place, il ferait pareil. Murphy avait commencé à ses dix-sept ans, quand le campus était à ses pieds. Il était comme aujourd'hui en haut de l'escalier et avait simplement vu une fille qui lui plaisait. Et il avait passé la nuit avec. Et recommencé avec une autre fille l'année d'après. Mbege appelait ça son cadeau d'anniversaire. Et Murphy prenait toujours son temps pour décider, choisissant la fille qui lui faisait le plus envie en se foutant bien de savoir son nom ou si un petit ami risquait de lui en vouloir.

Murphy commença par regarder les filles qui fumaient, adossées à la baie vitrée dont la porte était grande ouverte pour éviter que l'odeur du tabac n'envahisse la maison. Elles parlaient entre elles, perchées sur leurs talons qui semblaient ne jamais se finir, en jupes plus courtes les unes que les autres, les décolletés plus plongeants les uns que les autres, les filles plus bourrées les unes que les autres. L'une d'elle releva la tête et fit un clin d'œil en direction de Murphy qui lui répondit simplement par un sourire en coin avant de commencer à regarder le monde en bas de son escalier.

Mbege ricanait dans son coin et regardant son ami faire. Il hésitait pour son cadeau d'anniversaire. Il faut dire qu'il avait l'embarras du choix. Certaines le draguaient ouvertement quand il les regardait, d'autres se la jouaient timides et rougissantes alors que d'autres s'en foutaient royalement. De toute manière il n'avait jamais parlé à la moitié des gens présents ici ce soir. Ces gens venaient faire la fête, venaient participer à la plus grande fête de l'année dont on allait parler pendant des mois encore.

Murphy continuait de regarder ses invités et commença à fouiller le salon des yeux. Il remarqua Jasper, qu'il connaissait pour être un fanfaron pas très net au niveau des capacités pour faire de l'alcool et autres drogues, qui était en train d'essayer la chicha, entouré de deux bombes qui souriaient comme des abruties en le voyant souffler la fumée tout en riant. Complètement stone, voilà ce qu'il était Jasper. Un peu plus loin Monty s'amusait à faire essayer quelques cocktails, laissant Fox danser avec un gars qui traînait dans le coin. Murphy regarda encore Jasper un moment et lâcha un petit rire en le voyant glisser sur le canapé comme une larve. Mbege lui fixait le fond de son verre vide en se disant qu'il ferait bien d'aller s'en servir un autre.

 **-Tu hésites ?**

 **-Un peu. J'ai l'embarras du choix tu me diras …**

 **-Tu sais … Clarisse est plutôt partante,** glissa Mbege avec un sourire en coin. Clarisse lui avait demandé de toucher mot à Murphy à propos d'elle pour être son fameux cadeau d'anniversaire, mais Murphy chassa cette possibilité d'un signe de la main en faisant la moue.

 **-Cette blondasse m'intéresse pas.**

 **-Cette blondasse est ton amie depuis trois ans bientôt.**

 **-Justement, on n'couche pas entre amis.**

Mbege soupira sans se départager de son petit sourire en coin, et il se détacha de la rambarde en fixant Murphy, qui lui cherchait toujours la chanceuse du jour. Mais la tête que tirait Jasper le faisait trop rire pour qu'il puisse chercher ailleurs.

Soudain une brune se pencha derrière le dossier du canapé pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Jasper qui sembla approuver vu son sourire et son pouce en l'air. Murphy lâcha des yeux le petit bourré pour détailler la brune. Ses cheveux bruns ondulaient délicatement sur son épaule gauche, et son sourire était éclatant. Elle portait un petit haut rouge avec une fermeture éclair sur l'avant, deux bretelles fines et surtout, le plus intéressant, ce haut laissait sa taille découverte. Le tout avec un simple short blanc et une paire de talon noir. Murphy se pencha un peu plus pour essayer de mieux la voir, tout en esquissant un sourire pervers. Mbege le remarqua et suivit son regard.

 **-Donc tu peux avoir Clarisse, la belle blonde à forte poitrine, mais tu préfères la brune à moyenne poitrine mais avec plus de hanches ? Je pensais que tu préférais les sabliers,** fit remarquer Mbege en jouant du bout des doigts avec son gobelet.

 **-Elle est plus intéressante.**

 **-Intéressante ? C'est personne cette nana. Juste une brune.**

 **-Juste** _ **ma**_ **brune,** répliqua Murphy avant de se décoller de la rambarde tout en posant de force son verre dans les mains de Mbege qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de suivre son ami du regard.

Murphy descendit les marches tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux après avoir défait le troisième bouton de sa chemise blanche impeccable. Les deux filles assises sur les premières marches se relevèrent quand il arriva et il leur adressa un sourire charmeur avant de continuer sa route. Mbege ricana et porta son verre à ses lèvres avant de se rappeler qu'il était vide. Il soupira et jeta le verre par terre, sans faire attention à la personne qui se le reçu sur la tête.

Il entra dans le salon, bien qu'il soit ouvert sur le couloir, et avança vers la brune avec un sourire dragueur. Les deux filles qui entouraient Jasper le regardèrent du coin de l'œil en souriant, mais il ne les calcula même pas. Il s'accouda au canapé, juste à côté de la brune qui parlait toujours à Jasper. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'il la fixait elle redressa la tête. Ses yeux noisette étaient simplement soulignés d'un trait de crayon noir. Elle était naturelle.

 **-Ma fête te plait ?** Commença Murphy en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, sûr de lui. Il ne connaissait peut-être pas la moitié de ses invités, mais tous le connaissait lui.

 **-C'est plutôt à toi qu'elle devrait plaire.**

 **-Elle me plait depuis que je t'ai vu,** répondit Murphy en se rapprochant légèrement. La brune le regarda, toujours avec son sourire, même si elle semblait quelque peu étonnée. Elle le détailla de haut en bas et se racla la gorge avant de se tourner vers Jasper, qui fumait de nouveau. **Si tu es d'accord, j'ai une surprise pour toi. Un cadeau.**

 **-Un cadeau ? Mais c'est ton anniversaire, pas le mien,** dit-elle avec un petit rire.

 **-Peut-être, mais je me suis juré d'offrir un cadeau, et de taille, à la plus jolie fille de ma soirée. En l'occurrence, toi.**

 **-En l'occurrence tu te fous de moi,** répliqua-t-elle avant de soupirer.

 **-Non. Je suis sérieux. Alors, tu le veux ce cadeau ?** Demanda Murphy en tendant sa main vers elle en souriant davantage.

La brune le regarda dans les yeux avant de regarder sa main, qu'il avança vers elle. Elle finit par poser sa main dans la sienne et Murphy la referma avant de l'entraîner un peu plus loin. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas de souci à se faire, elles craquaient toutes pour lui, la petite brune y comprit, cela sonnait comme une évidence.

Mbege, toujours en haut, les regarda sortir de la maison vers la terrasse et quand il les perdit de vue, il entreprit de descendre l'escalier pour aller se resservir un verre.

Murphy jeta un œil à la brune qu'il traînait derrière lui, et lui lâcha un sourire avant de continuer sa route. Elle le suivait toujours son trop vraiment savoir ce qu'il voulait entendre par un cadeau, et ce que c'était. Elle était plus curieuse qu'intéressée.

Il s'arrêta contre le bar à côté de la piscine, qui avait été entièrement vidé. Sans lâcher la main de son cadeau d'anniversaire, il la colla dos au bar, mais elle posa sa main libre sur son torse pour le tenir à distance. Murphy profita pour prendre cette main dans la sienne, la tenant ainsi entièrement. Il se rapprocha légèrement et la fixant dans les yeux.

 **-Alors ?** Se risqua à demander la brune en le regardant.

 **-Ferme les yeux.**

Elle soupira en secouant la tête, faisant ainsi tomber une mèche brune devant ses yeux. Murphy lâcha une de ses mains pour immédiatement replacer cette mèche rebelle en arrière. Avant de reprendre la petite main de la brune dans la sienne, il laissa ses doigts effleurer sa joue. Elle n'avait ni un teint de porcelaine ni la peau délicatement bronzé des mannequins, mais il avait tout de même envie de la dévorer.

 **-Allez, ferme les yeux !** Répéta-t-il avec un sourire qu'il voulait confiant, mais qui laissait tout de même laisser ses intentions se faire voir.

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Sinon ce n'est pas une surprise ! A moins que tu ne souhaites que je te bande les yeux ?** Répliqua Murphy avec un sourire cette fois-ci pervers, et la brune grimaça avant de se reculer autant qu'elle le pouvait. Murphy perdit son sourire. Elle n'allait pas jouer sa mijaurée quand même … **Fait ce que je te dis,** dit-il sèchement.

Elle finit par le faire, en lâchant un soupir. Elle était venue pour s'amuser, pas pour se prendre la tête avec un connard de première. Murphy arrêta de caresser sa joue et se rapprocha d'elle. Il faisait facilement une tête de plus qu'elle et dû se pencher légèrement pour espérer atteindre ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et les effleura à peine qu'elle posa ses deux mains à plats sur son torse pour le faire reculer et le regarda, incrédule.

 **-Eh nan mais tu te crois où là ?** Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

 **-Chez moi.**

 **-C'est pas une raison ! Si c'est ça ta surprise, tu peux te la foutre au cul,** dit-elle avec un petit rire avant de se décoller du bar. Elle fit un pas en avant mais Murphy l'attrapa par le bras et la colla à lui. Il avait perdu son sourire.

 **-Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Personne ne me refuse jamais rien,** grogna-t-il en la collant toujours plus à lui. **Et je te veux là, maintenant.**

 **-Vraiment ?** Demanda-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux, en se moquant visiblement de lui. Les quelques personnes à côté d'eux les fixaient, étonnés. **Il va falloir que tu apprennes que le monde ne t'appartient pas, moi y compris. Et je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec toi,** souffla-t-elle en le détaillant de haut en bas comme si elle le méprisait.

Elle se prépara à repartir mais Murphy resserra sa prise sur son bras. Elle soupira avant de tourner la tête vers lui, un sourcil levé et l'air plus qu'exaspérée.

 **-Tu sais qu'il y en a qui donnerait cher pour être à ta place ?**

 **-Elles n'ont rien besoin de donner, je cède ma place gratuitement,** répliqua la brune avant de se dégager de la prise de Murphy pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Murphy la regarda partir, son égo en travers de la gorge. Il lança un regard noir aux quelques personnes qui le fixaient et s'élança dans la maison quelques secondes après avoir envoyé valser un verre vide qui siégeait sur le bar.

Mbege sirotait sa boisson tranquillement en bougeant la tête au rythme de la musique. La vue était bien meilleure depuis le couloir supérieur, en haut de l'escalier. Et lui aussi pouvait choisir avec qui passer sa nuit. Même si pour le moment il ne trouvait pas grand monde.

Soudain son verre lui glissa des doigts, mais à la vertical. Il tourna la tête à gauche et vit Murphy, qui vidait son verre d'une traite.

 **-T'es sérieux là ? Tu ne sais pas le mal que j'ai eu pour l'avoir celui-là !?** S'exclama Mbege en regardant son verre désormais vide. Murphy compacta le gobelet dans sa main avant de le lancer au sol, le regard haineux et les cheveux en pétards, les joues légèrement rouges. **Oh. Ça c'est pas bien passé hein,** devina Mbege.

 **-Cette petite pute …**

 **-Je croyais que c'était plutôt ta petite brune …**

 **-Cette salope croit qu'elle a le droit de me filer entre les doigts.**

Mbege grimaça. S'il y avait bien une chose que John Murphy détestait plus que tout, c'était de se voir refuser quelque chose. Encore plus quand c'était une fille, même si c'était plus que rare. Encore plus quand cette fille était celle qu'il avait choisie pour son anniversaire.

 **-Elle a dit qu'elle perdrait son temps avec moi ! Avec** _ **moi**_ **! Elle sait de quoi elle parle, elle ? Tu l'as vu un peu ? Elle n'est rien de rien cette pétasse. Et elle croit qu'elle a le droit de refuser … J'lui demande pas son avis. Juste sa nuit et son corps, c'est tout ce que je veux, j'm'en fous pas mal d'elle.**

 **-Bah, y en a plein d'autres,** essaya Mbege en sachant que buté comme il était, Murphy risquait de vouloir cette fille et elle seule quoiqu'il arrive.

 **-Je m'en fous des autres. C'est elle que je veux, et c'est elle que j'aurais.**

 **-Y a pas deux secondes tu la traitais de salope et de péripatéticienne et maintenant tu la veux pour ta nuit ? Alors qu'elle refuse ? Tu sais que le viol est un délit ?!** Hurla Mbege, presque paniqué en pensant à ce que Murphy bourré pourrait faire dans cet état de rage.

 **-Elle va craquer,** répliqua ce dernier avec un sourire de requin. **J'ai juste à attendre un peu.**

 **-Attendre quoi ?** Demanda Mbege en fronçant les sourcils.

 **-Attendre qu'elle boive un peu plus …**

oOo

Jasper ronflait. Allongé sur le canapé en cuir, toujours avec ses chaussures, il ronflait. Fox elle était adossée au canapé mais assise par terre, sa tête reposant contre les jambes de Jasper qui devait faire un rêve, puisqu'il souriait comme un abruti heureux. Monty lui dévorait quelques cacahuètes en regardant son ami d'un air attendri, pendant que Fox essayait d'appeler un taxi, mais les touches de son téléphone bougeaient toutes seules et elle n'arrivait pas à appuyer dessus.

Alexia elle était un peu plus loin avec un dénommé Drew, qui lui avait proposé quelques shots réalisés par un de ses amis. La brune avait accepté, et essayait pour l'heure d'attraper le verre qui se tenait devant elle, avec son jumeau maléfique impossible à attraper. Décidément elle détestait les verres de shots. Trop farceur pour elle.

Murphy arriva doucement. Drew perdit son sourire en voyant que la brune mignonne avec ses joues écarlates intéressait également l'hôte de la soirée. Il le regarda prendre le verre et le tendre à la brune qui le vida d'un coup avant de le reposer sur la table d'un coup sec. Elle regarda Murphy sans vraiment le reconnaître, la vue et l'esprit brouillés par l'alcool, et le remercia pour le coup de main.

 **-De rien mon ange,** susurra Murphy en posant sa main sur la taille de la brune qui le regardait toujours avec un sourire. **Tu ne voudrais pas aller dans un endroit un peu plus calme ?**

 **-Mais ils sont ici les shots,** répondit-elle en faisant la moue, et Murphy esquissa un sourire avant de sortir sa deuxième main de sa poche pour effleurer la joue brûlante de la brune.

 **-Là-bas il y a encore mieux.**

Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Murphy lui souriait largement. Elle était bien plus facile à convaincre avec quelques shots dans le nez. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de se rappeler de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Juste de le combler, d'être digne d'être son cadeau d'anniversaire.

 **-Attends, attends,** répliqua la brune avec un large sourire. Elle fut secouée d'un petit rire et regarda à tour de rôle Drew puis Murphy, avant de le fixer dans les yeux. **Tu dis que dans cet endroit calme y aura que toi et … Moi, et tu sous-entends que c'est toi qui est mieux que les shots ?** Demanda-t-elle en le pointant du doigt, et Murphy hocha la tête.

Elle le regarda deux secondes dans les yeux avant d'exploser de rire, attirant l'attention des gens autour d'elle. Elle finit par se tenir le ventre en essayant de ne pas tomber par terre tellement elle riait. Murphy lui restait bloqué en la regardant. Son égo et sa fierté venaient de se reprendre un sacré coup. Un one-shot.

Elle essuya une larme de rire qui coulait au coin de son œil et fixa Murphy dans les yeux, visiblement plus qu'amusée.

 **-T'es trop drôle …**

Murphy la regarda tituber en s'éloignant, et tomber par terre aux côtés de Fox et Monty. Il grinça des dents avant de prendre le shot que tenait Drew dans sa main pour le vider. Deux fois il avait été vers elle et deux fois elle l'avait remballé en publique. Elle voulait jouer à ça. Elle voulait lui refuser ce qu'il ordonnait. Elle voulait lui faire croire qu'il n'avait pas le droit. C'est ce qu'elle allait voir, se jura Murphy avant de quitter la pièce, bouillant de rage, bousculant les autres au passage.

 _I just want to take you out and get you drunk so I can have my wicked way with you_

 _I'm just being honest cause I know the other guys are thinking just the same way too_

 _And I'm not gonna lie and say that I will take you out to dance theres just no chance cause I dont even like the same music you do_

 _I just wanna have my wicked way with you_

 _So don't you fight it Cause I know you're gonna like it_

 _Show me some skin I might bite it_

 _I wanna have my wicked with you._

 _So I'm not gonna come over and meet your mom and dad_

 _They know that I was bad_

 _And I don't want to meet your friends or just pretend I like you_

 _And I don't want to talk about what happened on your favorite tv show_

 _I just want to get you close enough so I can take off all your clothes_

 _And I'm not gonna make you cry or break your heart girl we don't have the time_

 _I'm just thinking of three hours or more_

 _So I can have my wicked way with you_

 _So don't you fight it_

 _Don't knock it until you've tried it_

 _Show me some skin I might bite it_

 _I wanna have my wicked way with you_

 _Wicked way with you_

 _My wicked way with you._

* * *

 _C'est donc de cette chanson, Wicked Way par Ben Taylor, que vient le titre de la fiction ! Et ça reflète bien les intentions de Murphy, non ? (encore merci à_ **Katbrooks** _:3) Sinon_ _, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ?_

 _Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser une cacahuète avec votre review :D_

 _Kanli_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Hangover

_SALUTATION MES PICKLES ! :D_

 _Premièrement je voudrais à touuuuutes vous faire d'énormes bisous bien baveux pour avoir accueilli cette nouvelle fiction ! Merci beaucoup à_ **Fairy Morgane** _,_ **KatBrooks** _,_ **Eylae** _et_ **Estellech** _et lecteurs anonymes s'il y a :D_

 _Voir que cette fiction vous plait même si elle est centrée sur un OC et pas sur du Bellarke ça me fait vraiment plaisir :3 Et voir que vous aimez Mbege aussi d'ailleurs xD Enfin ! Ce chapitre est plus court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même :D_

 _Sur ce ..._

* * *

 **HANGOVER**

Monty fut le premier à réussir à sortir du brouillard qui l'entourait. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il se redressa doucement et en entendant quelqu'un grogner il baissa les yeux. Il était vautré sur Jasper. Tout était parfaitement normal. Il regarda autour de lui.

Certains jeunes étaient également réveillés, marchants en silence dans la maison. La plupart cherchaient un cachet d'aspirine et se juraient de ne plus jamais boire et fumer, même s'ils savaient qu'ils allaient recommencer d'ici peu.

Monty soupira en se grattant la tête en essayant de recoller les morceaux. Jasper était vautré sur le canapé, les bras ballants et la bouche ouverte. Alexia était roulée en boule dans le fauteuil, à côté du canapé, et Fox avait posé sa tête contre ce fauteuil, et elles dormaient encore.

Le taxi.

Fox n'avait pas dû réussir à appeler un taxi, t ils avaient fini par s'endormir sur place. Monty bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et hésita pour les réveiller. Finalement, il se leva doucement et avança vers la cuisine pour faire une petite boisson. Aspirine. Il allait préparer quatre grands verres d'aspirine pure. Au moins deux cachets pour tout le monde.

oOo

Ses deux mains étaient occupées. Occupées à caresser les épaules des deux filles qu'il avait dans les bras. Elles étaient aussi occupées que son esprit mais qui lui pensait à la petite brune de la veille. Celle qui l'avait refusé. Celle qu'il avait voulu oublier en s'offrant deux autres nanas, celles qui avaient fait fumer Jasper. Une châtaine et sa copine aux cheveux noirs. Elles étaient belles, il avait aimé, mais il aurait préféré que ce soit la petite brune. Sans savoir pourquoi. Il aurait préféré que ce soit elle qui dorme avec lui. Il aurait tardé un peu plus à se lever.

Les deux filles étaient déjà réveillées. Il ne savait plus leur nom. Peut-être Roma pour celle aux cheveux noirs. L'autre devait s'appeler … Quelque chose comme Claire. Karel peut-être ? Il ne savait pas. Il savait juste que s'il avait su son nom, c'était celui de la brune qu'il aurait hurlé la veille. Pas celui des deux filles qui lui caressaient soit les joues, soit le torse en souriant bêtement.

Il leur tapota l'épaule pour leur faire signe de se lever avant de faire de même, attrapant du bout des doigts son jean. Il ignora les deux filles qui gloussaient dans leur coin, probablement fières d'avoir passé une nuit avec lui en ignorant que demain, il les aurait oublié.

Il sortit de la chambre avec les filles sous ses bras, faussement détendu et souriant. En réalité, il voulait juste encore essayer avec la brune. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était en montant l'escalier avec Roma et Karel, et elle était roulée en boule dans le fauteuil.

Il entra dans la grande cuisine, toujours les filles sous le bras, après avoir vu Jasper s'y rendre en se tenant la tête entre ses mains. Jasper qui le détailla étrangement quand il le vit passer. Oui, il n'avait que son pantalon noir. La chemise avait dû rester accrocher en haut de l'armoire.

Alexia était collée contre l'îlot central de la cuisine, sa tête posée sur ses mains elles-mêmes posées sur le marbre gris de cet ilot. Elle avait une migraine incroyable, et était sûre que sa tête allait imploser.

Murphy la remarqua immédiatement à cause de son haut rouge, et avança vers elle. Les deux dindes sous ses bras –qui devaient avoir le même coefficient intellectuel que l'animal auquel il les comparait– souriaient toujours.

 **-Bien dormi ?**

Alexia grimaça. Qui, quoi, comment et pourquoi lui parlait-on ? Elle se redressa en soupirant bruyamment, les yeux mi-clos. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'un nuage efface ce soleil radieux qui l'éblouissait tant.

Elle avait la bouche pâteuse et la tête lourde et n'était pas d'humeur à fixer une des deux filles complètement hystériques qu'il tenait sous les bras. Il embrassa la châtaine aux coins des lèvres avant de la laisser partir. Alexia elle le regardait dans les yeux.

 **-Je t'ai posé une question.**

 **-Je t'en pose des questions moi,** marmonna-t-elle.

 **-Mal au crâne à ce que je vois. Tu n'as rien gagné. La gueule de bois et en plus tu as loupé le coup du siècle,** répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier. Roma gloussa et glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Murphy tout en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Alexia le regarda sans rien dire, complètement morte intérieurement.

 **-Pourquoi, une bombe a explosé ?** Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme, et Murphy fronça les sourcils.

 **-La bombe c'était elle,** dit-il en souriant à Roma qui l'embrassa.

 **-Comme si j'avais pas déjà assez envie de vomir,** ricana Alexia, s'attirant le regard noir de Roma qui se comportait comme si Murphy venait de la demander en mariage.

 **-Normalement, ça aurait dû être toi.**

 **-Boh, c'est pas si grave.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Admettons que tu sois le coup du siècle. Je me serais tellement attachée à ta façon de faire que plus aucun autre homme ne pourrait plus me satisfaire, et je vivrais dans la misère sexuelle !**

Jasper, encore un coup dans le nez, explosa de rire et glissa par terre. Fox le regarda faire en haussant un sourcil avant de grimacer en buvant son aspirine. La joute verbale était amusante et pour le moment, Alexia menait.

Roma se prépara à répliquer, mais Murphy lui ordonna de dégager. Elle le fixa sans comprendre et vu son regard noir, elle sortit de la cuisine. Murphy fit un pas vers Alexia, qui l'arrêta en levant la main vers lui.

 **-Attends, attends. Tu pouvais pas genre t'habiller ?**

 **-La vue te rendrait-elle mal à l'aise ?**

Alexia se tourna et regarda par la fenêtre.

 **-C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de soleil. Mais c'est pas pire.**

Murphy perdit son sourire et la fixa dans les yeux. Il s'avança vers elle alors que Monty lui tendit un verre d'aspirine qu'elle but d'un coup avec de le reposer sur l'îlot central.

 **-Tu sais que j'ai toujours ce que je veux. Et je t'aurais toi aussi.**

 **-Le viol est puni par la loi.**

 **-Tu vas craquer.**

 **-Pour un connard comme toi ? Je préfère devenir … Une loutre.**

Monty ricana dans son coin. Elle aussi avait encore un peu des restes d'hier soir dans le sang. Il baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Jasper était toujours par terre, endormi comme un bébé.

 **-J'ai tout ce que je veux, rappelle-toi de ça, et tu ne vas pas échapper à la règle. Je vais t'avoir toi aussi. Tu verras.** Il se rapprocha d'elle et la détailla du regard. Elle semblait clairement n'en avoir rien à faire de ses pseudo-menaces. **Si je décide que tu es à moi, tu le deviens. Et je l'ai décidé hier. Alors maintenant, tu es à moi.**

 **-Désolée de te l'apprendre comme ça, mais tu te trompes. Je n'appartiens à personne et surtout pas à toi.**

 **-Si. Tu es à moi. Ton corps est à moi. Et si je le dis, c'est que c'est vrai.** Il esquissa un sourire narquois avant de se rapprocher d'elle doucement. **Je vais t'baiser,** lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle haussa un sourcil de manière exagérée et amusée avant de poser une main sur son torse, se fichant pas mal qu'il ne porte rien, et le fit reculer.

 **-Alors premièrement je me répète, je ne t'appartiens pas et mon corps se comporte très bien sans toi. Ensuite, il y a aucun moyen pour que tu me touches, sauf si je suis morte. Et il va falloir que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme un gosse capricieux. Je suis pas un jouet que tu peux réclamer pour une nuit avant de le jeter. Ton argent ne peut pas tout, Murphy. Et je n'en veux pas, contrairement aux deux putes avec qui tu as passé ta nuit.**

 **-Tu me fais quoi là, la morale ?** Pesta-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

 **-Tes parents t'ont peut-être laissés croire que tu allais avoir tout ce que tu voulais avec un peu d'argent mais c'est faux, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je craquerais pour un connard comme toi, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne, Murphy.**

Elle voulut se lever mais Murphy lui attrapa le bras pour la coller contre lui, en la fixant durement. Elle soutenait son regard sans dire un mot.

 **-On en reparlera, salope. Tu verras si je ne peux pas t'acheter toi aussi.**

 **-Tu ne peux pas.**

 **-Alors je ferais sans l'argent. Mais je t'aurais,** cracha-t-il sans se départager de son regard noir. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit de nouveau un pas vers Fox et Monty qui aidaient Jasper à se lever, mais il resserra sa prise sur son bras. Alexia le regarda avant de soupirer et il la laissa finalement partir, la mâchoire serrée.

 **-Il s'est passé quoi ?** Demanda Jasper en se relevant.

 **-Monsieur Murphy vient de se faire refuser quelque chose.**

 **-Waah, le gros seum des familles !** S'exclama Jasper en gloussant, mais il se tut face au regard noir de Murphy.

 **-Le taxi, le taxi !** Déclara Fox en traînant Jasper hors de la cuisine pour sortir de la maison avec Alexia et Monty, dans le taxi qu'elle avait réussi à appeler.

Murphy envoya valser le verre qui était resté sur l'îlot central. Elle le rendait fou. Et elle pensait qu'il avait son succès juste à cause de l'argent et qu'il ne l'aurait jamais. Elle se trompait. Il se paria à lui-même que d'ici son prochain anniversaire, elle serait entièrement à lui.

oOo

Murphy triturait ses doigts en silence, vautré sur le canapé. Même en jogging il avait toujours l'air d'un gars plus que riche, et ça l'énervait. Juste pour une fois, il ne pourrait pas glander toute une journée dans un jogging d'occasion en buvant du coca face à un programme télé plus nul que tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer ? Non, il devait toujours avoir l'apparence d'un fils de riche collé sur le visage.

Il soupira en allumant son portable, au cas où. Aucun message. Pas étonnant. Mbege ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à lui parler et Atom était parti passer ses vacances aux Etats-Unis. Murphy détestait ce pays. Il voulait rester au Canada un point c'est tout.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit doucement et Murphy se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant. Il garda les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce que deux mains se posent sur ses épaules et pourtant, il ne sursauta même pas, se contentant d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir son regard mauvais dans son reflet sur l'écran de télévision.

 **-Bon anniversaire bonhomme !**

Il répondit par un grognement avant de fourrer ses mains dans les poches de son jogging. Phil ricana, comme à son habitude, avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil pour croiser ses jambes sur la table basse.

 **-Tu n'as rien abîmé cette fois ?**

Murphy lui lança un regard mauvais et se retenant de lui rappeler que c'était sa maison, pas la sienne. Il devait supporter Phil comme beau-père mais jamais il ne l'accepterait dans la famille. Il aurait dû s'en douter, mais il continuait d'essayer de nouer des liens avec Murphy.

 **-Je vais demander à Naomie de passer plus tôt aujourd'hui, je ne tiens pas à faire de mauvaises découvertes,** déclara soudain Wanda, la mère de Murphy, tout en composant un numéro de téléphone sans même regarder son fils, qui lui l'observa quand elle ordonna sèchement à Naomie de venir. La seule raison qui poussait Murphy à correctement ranger sa chambre, c'était qu'il détestait le fait que sa mère traite la femme de ménage comme une bonne moins que rien, et il voulait aider. Ce qui lui arrivait de plus en plus ces derniers temps.

 **-Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois qu'il est seul le lendemain de son anniversaire ?** S'exclama Phil avec une mine réjouie et Murphy s'imagina en train de l'étouffer avec la télécommande.

 **-Il devient peut-être mature, il serait temps,** répondit froidement Wanda en reposant le téléphone sur la commode. Elle avait l'habitude de parler de son fils comme s'il n'était pas là. Et malgré ce que Murphy laissait paraître, ça lui faisait mal.

Il se leva sans demander son reste et s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Il aurait voulu se vautrer sur son lit toute la journée, mais malgré sa gueule de bois il n'avait pas envie de respirer à nouveau l'odeur de tabac froid qui appartenait à Roma et qui avait envahi ses draps.

Murphy se posa sur son fauteuil en cuir devant son bureau et ouvrit son ordinateur en maugréant contre la luminosité trop importante. Il se contenta de regarder les photos de la veille avec un air de mollusque en phase terminale. Il se redressa quand il remarqua une petite brune sur une des photos. Bien que sur le compte de Jasper, c'était certainement Monty qui avait pris la photo, Jasper posant en souriant avec la brune que Murphy voulait. Elle souriait, serrant Jasper contre elle alors que ce dernier levait un gobelet rouge en l'air.

Murphy sursauta presque quand la sonnerie d'un appel Skype se fit entendre. Mais en voyant qui l'appelait, il laissa un sourire couler sur son visage avant de prendre ses écouteurs, hors de question que sa mère entende quoique ce soit.

 **-Bon anniversaire John !**

 **-Merci papa,** répondit Murphy en allumant sa webcam avant de voir l'air parfaitement réveillé de son père. Derrière lui, la fenêtre qui montrait son jardin et le soleil.

 **-Tu as une sale gueule !**

 **-Je sais, pas la peine de me le rappeler,** grogna Murphy avant de voir son père ricaner.

 **-Ça c'est bien passé ta fête ?**

 **-Ça va,** mentit Murphy en repensant immédiatement à la petite brune **. Atom n'était pas là.**

 **-Je sais, tu me l'avais dit.**

 **-Je pensais que tu avais oublié.**

 **-Je n'oublie jamais rien qui concerne mon fils,** assura son père avec un sourire bienveillant. Murphy baissa les yeux en ricanant, avant de demander des nouvelles à son père, pour ensuite lui assurer qu'il passerait dès que possible pour le voir.

Il aurait préféré passer son anniversaire avec son père, plutôt qu'avec ses pseudos-amis et les deux nanas avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas. A cause de sa mère. A cause de ce qu'il détestait le plus et qui régulait sa vie, à cause de l'argent.

* * *

 _Je sais, je suis sadique, j'aime faire souffrir mes personnages mais NE VOUS PLAIGNEZ PAS ! Je suis capable de pire ! Là, ça reste soft :3_

 _Par contre j'ai eu une question en tête et j'aimerais votre avis, mes chers pickles (oui oui c'est désormais votre surnom :p) est-ce que ça vous intéresserez pas moment un petit chapitre en PDV interne d'un personnage (que vous pourrez choisir tiens) ou non ? Je me suis demandée ça ce matin, alors à vous de me dire :3_

 _Bref, n'hésitez pas à glisser discrètement le mot "CYMBALE" dans votre review :D_

 _Kanli qui vous fait des gros bisous_


	4. Chapitre 3 : New Academic Year

_Hey ! C'est encore moi :D_

 _Comme je suis absolument trop généreuse, et que je galère un peu pour Empire, je vous offre un autre chapitre de cette petite fiction ! En espérant que ça vous plaise :D_

 _Toujours un énorme merci à_ **Fairy Morgane** _(je crois que je vais te remercier à chaque chapitre xD) pour sa précieuse aide, et à_ **Linctavia** _pour sa review :p_

 _Pour le niveau de l'université ça risque de peut-être vous sembler étrange je sais, mais je ne suis jamais allée dans une université et les recherches que j'ai pu faire ne m'ont pas vraiment aidé ..._

 _Sur ce ..._

* * *

 **NEW ACADEMIC YEAR**

Si son réveil était vivant, elle l'aurait étouffé avec son oreiller. Mais il ne l'était pas, et lui mettre un tas de plume sur la tête ne le faisait pas taire. En soupirant, Alexia claqua sa main sur le réveil pour le faire taire et se tourna sur le ventre en soupirant une seconde fois contre son matelas. C'était la rentrée aujourd'hui et elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se lever pour ça.

Mais bon, il le fallait. Et elle allait revoir ses amis. Et ses ennemis. Et les autres dont elle se fichait. Elle allait vivre sa vie d'étudiante tout simplement.

En se levant doucement, elle se rappela les larmes de joie de sa mère quand elle avait été acceptée à l'université l'Ark. Elle proposait de nombreux cursus en rapport avec l'art, que ce soit le dessin, l'écriture, le cinéma, le théâtre, la photographie. Alexia avait posté sa candidature pour la photographie. Fox pour le théâtre, Jasper et Monty pour le cinéma, car ils voulaient être les hommes de l'ombre comme ils disaient, ceux qui permettaient aux films de naitre. Les classes étaient mixtes pour suivre des matières en communs, ce qui différenciait l'Ark des autres universités. Les matières comme l'histoire, les langues, les sciences techniques pour ceux qui le voulaient, étaient enseignées aux classes entières, mixtes, et chaque élève avait sa spécialité. Alexia, c'était la photo. Et son professeur adorait son travail.

Alexia avait préparé sa tenue la veille. Simple mais assez élégant, pas question de venir en jogging. Son choix final était un débardeur blanc à rayures bleu marine, un jean bleu clair et un perfecto en cuir coupé à la taille. Elle enfila en baillant sa tenue du jour avant de dévaler les escaliers en tenant son perfecto dans la main.

Sa mère se tenait dans la cuisine, son peignoir en patchwork sur le dos et une tasse fumante de thé en main. Alexia détestait le thé. Elle trouvait que le café avait un drôle de goût mais elle en avait besoin pour tenir sa journée, vu qu'elle était couche-tard et lève-tôt à cause des cours. Alors deux sucres et un nuage de lait, bien qu'une pointe de caramel ne soit pas de refus quand elle passait en acheter au Starbucks.

 **-Bonjour ma chérie.**

 **-B'jour m'man,** articula Alexia avant poser son cuir sur le plan de travail de la cuisine pour ensuite prendre un bol pour y laisser tomber ses céréales puis le lait en grommelant. Sa mère savait qu'elle n'était pas du matin, et la rentrée ne devait rien arranger.

 **-Tu es prête ?**

 **-Ouais j'crois,** soupira Alexia en rangeant la bouteille de lait dans le frigidaire avant de se hisser sur le plan de travail, sur lequel elle avait posé son blouson, pour manger son petit-déjeuner.

 **-Tu vas prendre le bus ?**

 **-Puisqu'on n'a pas de voiture, ouais. Je vais arriver à l'heure si c'est ça qui te tracasse.**

 **-Je veux juste que ma grande fille ne sèche pas la rentrée.**

 **-Aucun risque, Fox m'harcèlerait,** répondit Alexia en esquissant un sourire. **Tu travailles aujourd'hui ?**

 **-J'ai promis à Callie que je passerais à la boutique, mais elle a changé. Je travaille dimanche mais pas aujourd'hui, donc je pourrais venir te chercher ce soir.**

 **-Cool !**

Sa mère lui frotta les cheveux, qu'elle n'avait pas encore coiffé, avant de finir ton thé. Elle se débrouillait toujours pour avoir la rentrée pour sa fille. Avant, son père était là, l'amenait et revenait la chercher, et ils sortaient en famille le soir. Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, c'était elle qui le faisait. Sa collègue à a boutique d'antiquité le savait bien, et était très compréhensive.

Alexia finit son bol avant de le poser dans l'évier à la hâte après avoir regardé son portable. L'heure tournait.

 **-Tu dirais merci à Callie de ma part !** Dit-elle en remontant les marches à la volée pour finir de se préparer dans la salle de bain.

Elle soupira en regardant l'état de ses cheveux. Une crinière sauvage. Elle les brossa vigoureusement pour en faire quelque chose mais rien à faire, des mèches résistaient toujours. Elle prit alors un élastique noir pour enserrer ses cheveux dans un chignon qui même s'il était toujours rebelle, portait mieux qu'une tignasse lâchée.

Ses cernes sous ses yeux lui faisaient presque peur. Elle regarda l'heure. Pas beaucoup de temps avant que le bus ne passe. Elle se contenta donc de son habituel coup de crayon noir et un peu de mascara avant de descendre l'escalier pour reprendre sa veste et au passage son sac à bandoulière couvert de pin's en tout genre et aussi d'écussons, dont celui de l'escadrille de son père. Au passage elle embarqua son casque, après avoir enfilé ses docs Martens noires, et sortit de la maison en gueulant un « _BYE !_ » à sa mère, toujours en peignoir.

Il faisait beau, heureusement. Elle mit son casque et la musique. Il fallait quelque chose qui bouge, pour la mettre de bonne humeur. Jasper avait mis plusieurs musiques sur son téléphone, notamment celles qu'il chantait avec son petit groupe. Alexia adorait les voir répéter, parce qu'à chaque fois Jasper s'acharnait sur sa batterie comme un fou.

Le bus arriva une minute à peine après qu'elle soit enfin à l'arrêt. Il y avait plus d'adolescents que pendant les vacances. Certains allaient juste au collège et la regardait de haut, prétentieux comme la plupart des gamins à leurs âges. Ceux qui allaient au lycée étaient en général en pleine discussion et ne la remarquaient même pas. Ceux de l'université lui donnaient un sourire pour certains, les autres écoutaient leurs musiques eux aussi, chacun dans son monde.

Il fallait dix minutes pour arriver. Et à peine deux secondes pour trouver Jasper.

L'université se présentait ainsi : un escalier rutilant qui donnait accès à la grande porte d'entrée et donc à la façade blanche impeccable du bâtiment en haut duquel flottait fièrement le drapeau américain. Il y avait deux murets qui encadraient les marches et la petite place avec le logo de l'université sur le sol, et Jasper se trouvait juste là, à faire son solo de batterie sans batterie, devant Fox et Monty, qui secouait la tête en rythme. Alexia soupira en faisant glisser son casque dans son cou et avança vers eux. Ils étaient fous.

 **-Hey !** S'exclama joyeusement Fox en voyant son amie arriver.

Toujours fidèle à elle-même, elle portait un haut à fleur et un jean simple. Fox était toujours tirée à quatre épingles même avec des tenues simples. Et elle souriait toujours. Monty lui avait un simple t-shirt et une veste beige, laissant Jasper à ses tenues excentriques. Aujourd'hui, les cheveux non-coiffés, comme souvent, un jean noir qui semblait avoir fait la guerre ainsi qu'un t-shirt à l'effigie de superman surmonté d'un veston bleu pétant.

En la voyant arriver il ouvrit grand ses bras pour la serrer contre lui et la lever jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol.

 **-Mon p'tit ange !**

 **-LÂCHE-MOI JASPER JORDAN !** Hurla Alexia en riant et il obéit, la relâchant aussitôt.

 **-On y va alors ?** Proposa Monty en sautant du muret pour prendre son sac. **Il faudrait aller dans la salle avant la sonnerie, pour avoir de bonnes places !**

 **-Tu es sûr qu'on est ensemble ?** Demanda Alexia.

 **-Jasper est arrivé une heure plus tôt,** pouffa Fox en descendant à son tour du muret.

 **-C'est pas ma faute !** Protesta le concerné en levant les bras au ciel. **Mais au moins je sais qu'on est ensemble !**

Alexia glissa un regard vers Fox. C'était repartie pour un tour. Elle connaissait Jasper et Monty depuis toujours, et Jasper était simplement devenu de plus en plus fou.

Au point d'entrer dans la salle en dansant comme un abruti. Bien entendu les élèves déjà présents éclatèrent de rire quand il monta sur l'estrade du professeur pour faire une petite démonstration de ses talents, laissant ses trois amis prendre des places.

Près de la fenêtre pour pouvoir compter les oiseaux qui passeront quand les cours seront ennuyeux à mourir, au quatrième rang pour Monty et Jasper, cinquième pour les deux filles. Fox se tourna et observa la salle entière pendant qu'Alexia essayait de convaincre Jasper de revenir s'asseoir.

 **-Il y a Clarisse et sa bande de poufiasse,** grogna Fox. Monty se tourna pour regarder lui aussi.

 **-Y a Wick !**

Le concerné salua Monty avant de retourner papoter avec son voisin, un dénommé Bellamy. Monty le connaissait un peu, même s'il n'était arrivé que l'année dernière. Sous son air froid, Bellamy était en réalité quelqu'un d'ambitieux et amical. Quoique susceptible quand on osait parler en mal de sa sœur devant lui.

Fox se retourna d'un coup et fixa Alexia, qui haussa un sourcil en la regardant à son tour.

 **-Y a Murphy.**

Alexia soupira et ferma les yeux en se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait à Dieu. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'anniversaire du connard de service, mais il avait harcelé Jasper pour avoir le numéro d'Alexia. Jasper avait fini par lui donner celui d'un hôpital psychiatrique, et Murphy avait moyennement apprécié.

Elle se tourna et croisa le regard de Murphy. Un regard prédateur, pervers et malsain. Comme le gosse de riche qu'il était, il était tiré à quatre épingles. Les cheveux toujours un peu sauvages, une mèche devant les yeux, une veste en jean gris avec les manches et la capuche en sweet noir. Alexia grimaça quand il passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Pas besoin de mots, il parlait avec ses yeux. Alexia se retourna en avant.

 **-Il me dégoûte …**

 **-Tu sais qu'au début je lui avais décroché une chambre à l'hôpital ?** S'écria Jasper, et Alexia éclata de rire en imaginant Murphy en camisole de force.

 **-SILENCE !**

Murphy retira ses pieds de la table, tous les élèves se tournèrent vers le prof qui venait de faire son entrée et Jasper grinça des dents. Il fallait vraiment que ce soit lui ?

 **-Bien. Tout d'abord, bonne rentrée à tous !**

 **-Elle commence mal,** grogna Alexia.

 **-J'espère qu'elle se déroulera bien pour vous tous. MONSIEUR MBEGE !**

Le concerné arrêta de parler aussitôt et fit un large sourire au prof, qui marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible, avant de continuer son discours.

 **-Vous êtes tous des adultes maintenant, non pas des adolescents alors je vous prie de vous tenir correctement. Et pas d'alcool dans le cœur de cet établissement.**

Aussitôt, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Jasper, qui proteste, tout en sachant bien à quoi le prof faisait allusion. Le stupide pari de l'année dernière.

 **-Enfin ! Je suis donc Marcus Kane, votre professeur d'histoire et référent. Inutile de vous rappeler le fonctionnement de cet établissement mais au cas où il y ait des nouveaux ici, je vous explique. Vous allez suivre un programme d'histoire intensif, ainsi qu'un programme de langues au choix : le français, l'espagnol, ou quoique ce soit d'autre, ensemble. Avec les élèves présents dans cette salle. Vous avez également vos options artistiques, le principe de cette université. C'est-à-dire les cours d'arts et de civilisations, de littérature, d'audiovisuel et de philosophie, et vos options différentes.**

Jasper soupira en se laissant glisser sur sa chaise. L'Ark était réputée pour offrir un programme intéressant à ses étudiants. En restant axée sur l'art, cette université enseignait aussi la philosophie et l'histoire pour sensibiliser ses futurs artistes, qu'ils soient des acteurs prometteurs, des dessinateurs or-pairs, des photographes de talents ou des écrivains enthousiastes, sans oublier les musiciens aux doigts d'or. Beaucoup de possibilités, mais c'était une immense université renommée.

Alexia suivait des cours de photographie. Fox suivait les traces de sa mère en apprenant le théâtre. Jasper et Monty voulaient devenir les hommes de l'ombre, dans l'audiovisuel au cinéma, comme Wick. Les autres, certains avaient des talents cachés. Mbege était un très bon dessinateur sous airs rustres.

Clarisse soupira et Murphy tourna son regard vers elle, interloqué. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait _encore_ ?!

 **-Je déteste ce prof.**

Murphy la regarda sans rien dire. Personne ne l'aimait, si elle n'avait que ça à dire elle pouvait se taire. Murphy ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait pu venir ici. Elle jouait aussi bien qu'une vieille paire de chaussettes.

Kane fit passer les emplois du temps, mais Murphy s'en foutait pas mal. Il regarderait chez lui. Pour le moment il détaillait sa classe. La plupart des filles lui faisaient les yeux doux. Les gars étaient soit de grands poètes, soit des abrutis finis. Sauf Monty, Wick et Bellamy, qui semblaient être le juste milieu, laissant Jasper être un fou dangereux.

Fox n'arrêta pas de se tourner vers Murphy pendant les deux heures qu'ils avaient à passer ici, pour que Kane explique le programme de l'année et leurs cours, sans oublier les examens. Lui fixait soit le prof, soit la brune qui lui tournait le dos. Il aurait son numéro puis il l'aurait. Elle. Et il enverra Jasper à l'hôpital psychiatrique.

 **-On mange en ville après ?** Proposa soudain Clarisse avec un sourire hypocrite à l'égard de Murphy.

Mbege fit de gros yeux, et Murphy soupira. Il avait bien choisi ses amis. Mbege, qui était toujours avec lui, et Atom, parti dans une école de commerce, étaient les seuls à qui il pouvait se confier réellement. Mais les autres, Clarisse et toute la clique, il crachait sans cesse dans leur dos.

 **-Non,** répondit enfin Murphy.

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-J'ai dit non,** répéta-t-il froidement.

Clarisse soupira comme elle savait le faire, ce qui énervait Murphy au plus haut point. Il était sur les nerfs et frustré depuis deux semaines.

La sonnerie retentit d'un coup, faisant sursauter le prof qui parlait. Jasper et Monty avaient déjà rangé leurs affaires et furent les premiers dehors. Kane essaya de calmer les étudiants, mais c'était le brouhaha pour sortir. Comme toujours. Il se rassit en soupirant. Alexia esquissa un sourire en le voyant déprimé, attendant que les autres sortent.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle chercha Fox mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Ce quelque chose, c'était le bras que Murphy venait de poser à sa taille pour la coller à lui, avec un sourire dragueur, accompagné d'une odeur mentholée. Depuis quand les psychopathes sentaient la menthe ?

 **-Salut chérie,** lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, la faisant sursauter. Il était près, trop près.

 **-Pardon ?!** Répliqua Alexia en voulant s'éloigner mais Murphy resserra sa prise.

 **-Ça a été tes dernières semaines de vacances ? Moi non. Tu m'as manqué,** susurra-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

 **-Pas réciproque.**

 **-Petite menteuse !**

 **-Lâche-moi ! Je dois y aller !**

Pour toute réponse Murphy colla son deuxième bras contre la taille d'Alexia pour la coller à lui. Elle voulut lui répondre mais le prof sortir de la salle. Il les regarda tout en fermant la porte de la salle alors qu'Alexia ne pouvait s'empêcher de se jurer de vendre son âme à Satan s'il l'aidait à tuer Murphy, qui la tenait contre lui.

 **-La jeunesse,** soupira Kane en continuant ensuite sa route et ce fut au tour d'Alexia de soupirer. Il était aveugle ce prof ?

 **-Murphy …**

 **-Il va falloir que tu commences par m'appeler par mon prénom.**

 **-Pervers psychopathe ?** Ironisa Alexia.

 **-Tu la lâches ?**

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Clarisse. Alexia était assez près de lui, puisqu'elle était complètement collée à lui, pour voir qu'il perdit son sourire et une lueur exaspéré dans son regard.

 **-Tu veux quoi Clarisse ?** Demanda Murphy froidement.

 **-On mange en ville je t'ai dit alors lâche cette petite pute.**

Alexia se raidit aussitôt et Murphy ricana.

 **-Susceptible ?**

 **-Tu ferais bien de calmer les ardeurs de ta prétendante ou je m'y colle** , marmonna Alexia en le fixant dans les yeux.

 **-T'es sexy quand tu t'énerves.**

Trop, c'était trop. La claque partit toute seule et Alexia en profita pour abandonner Murphy. Elle se rapprocha de Clarisse en souriant, la blonde ayant les poings serrés sur ses hanches et la regardant de haut. Mbege se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire quand Alexia administra à Clarisse un bon coup de poing dans le nez.

 **-Comme ça t'iras encore te le refaire faire, celui-là était pas très réussi,** lança-t-elle avec un sourire victorieux avant de s'éloigner.

Mbege regarda Murphy, qui lui lançait un regard noir à Alexia, la joue gauche rouge. Clarisse elle se tenait le nez en hurlant. Cette rentrée commençait n'importe comment, et Murphy avait trouvé plus fort que lui.

oOo

Clarisse n'avait certes eu que ce qu'elle méritait, mais lui n'avait rien fait de mal. Il lui avait même fait un compliment, mais elle l'avait mal pris. De toute façon elle prenait toujours tout de travers. Une sale peste, voilà ce qu'elle était. Une sale peste avec un corps à se damner.

Jasper l'appelait affectueusement mon ange. Murphy l'avait entendu en cours, et lors de sa fête. Et possiblement autrefois, quand il ne faisait pas attention à elle. Mais c'était plutôt une diablesse. Un démon qui allait le rendre fou et l'attirer en enfer.

Murphy grommela en passant la cinquième, le moteur gronda quand il appuya sur la pédale et qu'il traça dans la grande rue avant d'arriver chez lui. Il était énervé et ça se voyait, puisqu'il venait de faire crisser les pneus en voulant se garer devant le garage. Sa voiture, une Lamborghini rouge rutilante. Tellement rouge qu'elle devait briller dans le noir.

Il sortit de la voiture en maugréant et claqua la porte furieusement, avant d'avancer vers la porte les mains dans les poches. Il ne savait toujours pas son nom, mais il voulait se la mettre dans la poche, et le plus tôt possible. Ses parents l'avaient toujours habitué à avoir tous tout de suite, et il n'était pas patient quand il s'agissait de filles.

 **-Te voilà toi !**

Il lança un regard noir à son beau-père, qui éclata d'un rire sonore avant d'avancer vers Murphy, qui se raidit quand l'homme posa sa main sur son épaule.

 **-Tiens, tu as pris un coup de soleil ?**

Murphy ne répondit pas. Il détestait ce type qui voulait remplacer son père. Il détestait ses cheveux noirs tirés en arrière, il détestait ses yeux gris arrogants, il détestait son allure supérieure et le son de sa voix. Il le haïssait, mais il devait faire avec. Avec lui et son argent.

 **-Bonne rentrée ?** Demanda-t-il comme Murphy restait silencieux.

 **-Ouais,** grogna Murphy avant d'abaisser son épaule pour dégager la main de son beau-père pour ensuite avancer vers les marches de l'escalier. Sa mère arriva justement et il essaya d'esquisser un sourire.

 **-Il faudra que tu fasses bientôt le plein pour ta voiture ?** Demanda sa mère, perchée sur des talons vertigineux, en tailleur impeccable, le rouge à lèvres pétants et les cheveux rassemblés dans un chignon laqué.

 **-J'sais pas.**

 **-Tiens, prends ça,** dit-elle en lui donnant un billet avant de repartir, ses talons claquants sur le sol.

Murphy soupira avant de monter les marches. C'était toujours comme ça. Elle était en général collée à son téléphone et parlait de ses affaires avec ses clients, donnait de l'argent à Murphy en pensant que cela compensait le temps qu'elle ne passait pas avec lui. Son beau-père, Phil, essayait d'être proche de lui, mais Murphy le détestait. Il avait voulu qu'il l'appelle papa, Murphy l'avait appelé sale con pendant presque un an, se prenant à chaque fois une gifle de la part de sa mère.

Il entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clef avant de se vautrer sur son lit. Il avait envie de vomir quand les gens disaient qu'ils l'enviaient. Il ne voulait pas de cette vie. Avant, quand son père était là, ça allait. Il s'occupait toujours de lui. Mais quand sa mère avait voulu divorcé, tout était parti en vrille. C'était sa mère, la richissime. Elle avait payé le meilleur avocat pour le père de Murphy ne puisse pas avoir la garde son fils. Et elle avait bien évidement réussi. Alors elle s'était remariée presque aussitôt et avait noyé son fils sous l'argent en espérant qu'il passerait à autre chose. Le pire dans l'histoire, elle ne l'appelait parfois même plus John, mais bien Murphy. Elle semblait oublier qu'il était son fils.

Tout le monde l'appelait Murphy, sauf son père. Il avait beau habiter loin, Murphy allait le voir aussi souvent que possible. Maintenant qu'il était majeur, il pouvait. Et son père l'appelait bien par son prénom, Jonathan. Le prénom qu'il avait choisi. Le fils qu'il avait élevé. Il avait plaqué son travail pour s'occuper de son fils. Sa femme, Wanda, semblait avoir accepté d'avoir un enfant pour lui faire plaisir, et Murphy en souffrait, de ce manque cruel d'affection. Il prenait l'argent qu'on lui donnait, il ne s'attachait à personne et faisait souffrir les gens autour de lui, puisqu'il n'avait jamais appris comment faire. Son père avait dû le laisser quand il avait tous justes sept ans. Il ne l'avait revu qu'à ses dix-huit ans.

Murphy soupira avant de se tourner sur le dos, ses mains sous sa tête. Il croisa les jambes et fixa le plafond. Il aurait préféré aller vivre avec son père. Mais son père vivait misérablement et lui avait interdit de venir avec lui une fois qu'il était majeur. Il voulait qu'il vive bien. Mais il ne vivait pas bien. Il profitait de son argent pour faire des fêtes, acheter ce qu'il y avait de plus cher, en essayant de combler ce manque. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Mbege lui avait dit de se trouver une fille bien et de rester avec. Mais il les trouvait toutes stupides. Elles le voulaient pour son argent et se foutaient pas mal de lui. Alors il avait appris à faire de même, à les traiter comme rien. Mais elle, cette brune-là, elle ne voulait pas. Elle le refusait.

Pourtant, lui, la voulait. Pendant les deux semaines qui avaient suivi sa fête, il avait pensé à elle. Il voyait sans cesse ses yeux noisette, mais les imaginait le fixant avec amour ou passion. Il avait imaginé ses cheveux bruns couler entre ses doigts et tomber sur ses épaules et dans son cou, il avait imaginé ses fines jambes s'enrouler autour de ses hanches et ses lèvres douces contre les siennes. Il avait imaginé passé ses nuits avec elle, caresser sa peau, la torturer sous ses lèvres et ses mains, la rendre folle de lui. Il avait imaginé tout ça sans arrêt, et ça le poursuivait dans ses rêves. Il s'imaginait déjà avec elle. Les draps froissés, les mains aventureuses, les corps collés l'un contre l'autre, les gémissements et les soupirs, son nom qu'elle crierait.

Murphy envoya rageusement son oreiller dans le mur. Il ne pouvait pas passer ses journées à rêver d'elle, si ? A rêver de ses yeux noisette, de ses cheveux bruns, à ses lèvres qui le narguaient, à ses petites mains qu'il voulait sentir courir sur lui, à ses jambes qu'il voulait sentir autour de lui, à ses hanches qu'il voulait coller aux siennes, à sa peau qu'il voulait couvrir de baisers et de caresses.

 **-PUTAIN !** Hurla-t-il avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans le matelas. Il allait la tuer. Elle le rendait fou. Il détestait ça. Il la détestait.

Mbege avait raison, il y avait bien mieux foutu qu'elle dans l'université toute entière. Et des filles qui elles auraient l'intelligence de dire oui.

Murphy se retourna sur le dos et esquissa un sourire. Elle avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas tout avoir avec l'argent. Très bien. Il l'aurait sans. Il allait la séduire et lui prouver qu'il avait raison, qu'il finissait toujours par avoir ce qu'il voulait car il en était sûr :

Il l'aurait.

* * *

 _Murphy est un salopard, n'est-ce pas ? :p_

 _Bref, n'hésitez pas à glisser discrètement le mot "CACTUS" dans votre review :D_

 _Kanli qui vous propose aussi d'aller voir le nouveau chapitre de_ **In Our Children's Eyes** _:D_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Non c'est Non

_Hey :D_

 _Vous allez bien mes pickles ? J'espère que oui ! Et j'espère que vous êtes prêtes ou prêts à hurler sur Murphy qui dans ce chapitre se comporte comme le dernier des connards. Je vous assure. L'idée m'a été donné par_ **Fairy Morgane** _(et Léo bien entendu :p) que je remercie encore fort fort fort !_

 _Pour le cours de photographie j'avoue m'être servi des dialogues d'un jeu,_ Life Is Strange _, que je vous recommande vivement ! Parce qu'entre nous, j'y connais pas des masses en photographie, et il me fallait un exemple de cours potable. Voilà tout ce que j'avais à vous dire il me semble ... Et oui pour une fois le titre du chapitre est en français !_

 _Sur ce ..._

* * *

 **NON C'EST NON**

La musique avait plus qu'un don rassurant ou apaisant. Elle était tout simplement belle.

Alexia jeta un œil à son téléphone. Aucun message. Fox et les deux fanfarons de services allaient certainement encore mettre un peu de temps avant de venir. En même temps, quelle idée de venir plus tôt. Elle aurait pu rester couchée plutôt que de venir en avance, puisque le prof n'avait pas ouvert la salle. Mais bon. Au moins elle n'allait pas être en retard pour son cours de photographie.

Un vent frais lui caressait les joues et faisait volter quelques mèches de ses cheveux toujours aussi rebelles que la veille. Elle avait aujourd'hui opté pour un pull bordeaux léger dont elle avait remonté les manches, pas de perfecto impeccable. La rentrée était passée depuis une semaine, elle n'allait pas devenir comme une des poufiasses de sa classe.

Le problème de l'Ark, c'était que les gosses de riches y venaient, et en général ils étaient de gros connards, proportionnellement à leur gros tas d'argent. Murphy n'échappait pas à la règle. Elle le remarqua une fois de plus quand il arriva, entouré de ses deux chiens de gardes, le grand et la poufiasse de service, soit Mbege et Clarisse.

Il avait aujourd'hui un blouson noir, certainement du vrai cuir hors de prix, sur un léger pull bleu. Alexia soupira en le voyant faire un clin d'œil à un groupe de filles qui gloussaient comme des dindes. Elle regarda de nouveau en priant que Jasper et son humour flinguant débarquent bientôt, puisque Murphy l'avait repéré, assise sur le muret devant l'université, et avançait vers elle.

Elle retira son casque et le laissa tomber dans son cou quand Murphy fut juste devant elle et qu'elle vit ses lèvres bouger sans rien entendre.

 **-Quoi ?** Répliqua-t-elle sèchement, énervée rien qu'en voyant son sourire pervers.

Clarisse roula des yeux. Avec son sac de marque à bout de bras, elle avait l'air d'une théière avec un sachet de thé sur le bec.

 **-T'as pas des crampes au bras à force ?** Demanda Alexia en désignant le sac de Clarisse.

 **-Non mais tu t'es vu pauvre meuf ?! On croirait que tu sors d'un taudis !**

 **-Ok, j'avoue. J'ai pris le raccourci qui passait par chez toi,** répondit Alexia avec un sourire et Murphy tourna la tête vers Clarisse, qui bouillonnait, en souriant. Petite joute verbale pour bien commencer la journée.

 **-Tu ferais bien de fermer ta petite gueule, parce que-**

 **-Parce que quoi ?** Coupa Murphy. Clarisse afficha un air pincé avant de claquer bruyamment ses talons sur le sol pour partir. Mbege réprima un rire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi la blonde insistait autant avec Murphy, qui lui avait déjà clairement dit qu'il se fichait d'elle.

 **-Vous feriez bien de la suivre,** soupira Alexia.

 **-Elle ne m'intéresse pas, elle.**

 **-Ah.**

 **-Mais toi si, chérie.**

 **-Tu m'as confondu avec un chocolat à la liqueur ?**

 **-Je t'ai confondu avec un ange.**

 **-Au secours,** marmonna Alexia pour elle-même avant de se jeter du rebord en pierre pour prendre son sac. Elle verrait Jasper et les autres à la pause, tant pis pour eux mais Murphy lui pesait sur les nerfs.

Étonnement, il ne la suivit pas. Tant mieux. Elle avança vers la salle et se colla dos au mur près de la porte sur laquelle trônait une plaque immense grise avec noté « PHOTOGRAPHY ». Dans peu de temps le professeur qu'elle avait depuis son arrivée à l'université l'Ark allait arriver, monsieur Jefferson et ses fameux cheveux en pétards avec ses lunettes blanches. Et par chance, les élèves dans sa classe étaient tous sympathiques.

oOo

 **-Bon, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me donner le nom d'un photographe qui a parfaitement su saisir l'essence de la condition humaine en noir et blanc ?**

 **-Diane Arbus !** Répondit aussitôt la voisine d'Alexia, Harper, une petite blonde assez timide mais très intelligente qui était plus détendue durant ce cours de photographie.

 **-Bien !** Répondit Jefferson en souriant. **Et pourquoi Arbus ?**

 **-A cause du désespoir qui se lit dans ses œuvres. On sent la triste qui habite les mères et les enfants.**

 **-Selon elle, l'humanité est torturée, n'est-ce pas ?** Répliqua Jefferson en s'asseyant contre son bureau tout en croisant les bras. **Et je ne vais pas vous mentir, c'est des conneries !**

 **-Comment osez-vous !** Se moqua Alexie en riant avec les autres.

 **-Shh, ne le répétez pas ! Sans rire, je pourrais très bien vous acculer dans un coin et vous prendre en photo dans un moment de profond désespoir. Et vous pourriez faire de même avec moi. Mais n'est-ce pas trop facile ? Trop évident ? Arbus aurait très bien pu choisir de photographier ses sujets à l'apogée de leur beauté et de leur innocence, non ? Elle avait une vision d'exception, elle aurait très bien pu s'en servir autrement.**

 **-Je n'aime pas vraiment ses œuvres,** répondit Drew, un des élèves.

Les élèves avaient arrangé la salle pour que les tables forment un U devant le bureau du professeur, pour être dans une ambiance plus conviviale. Et ça marchait. Les élèves de ce cours étaient ensemble depuis leur entrée à l'université et il n'y avait aucune animosité entre eux, contrairement aux restes des classes. Ils s'entraidaient tous, même si bien entendu certains avaient plus d'ambitions ou de moyens que les autres.

Drew lança un regard vers Jefferson, qui l'incita à continuer.

 **-Je préfère Robert Frank,** expliqua le blond.

 **-Il a réussi à capturer l'essence même de l'Amérique fatiguée d'après-guerre. Connaissez-vous d'autres photographes ayant réussi ce même exploit ?** Demanda Jefferson en souriant.

oOo

Murphy jeta son sac sur son épaule avant de sortir de la salle, mais une fois près de la porte sa prof l'arrêta et lui fit faire demi-tour pour lui parler.

Comme toujours elle avait ses lunettes sur le bout du nez et son sourcil gauche relevé, avec un air amusé. Murphy l'aimait bien, contrairement à la plupart des autres profs qu'il avait. Elle était amusante et compréhensive.

 **-Où en est ton livre John ?**

 **-J'ai le titre, l'histoire, mais je n'ai que des bribes encore.**

 **-Tu ferais bien de me montrer le début de ce que tu as. Tu as du potentiel et je tiens à t'aider.**

 **-Pour que je mette votre nom sur la préface ?** Taquina Murphy avec un sourire et sa prof éclata d'un franc rire.

 **-Au lieu de te ficher de moi va donc retrouver tes amis !** Dit-elle en lui indiquant la porte par laquelle il s'engouffra en rien.

Son livre. Sa prof lui avait pris ses notes quand il écrivait en cours l'année dernière et alors qu'il s'attendait à se faire sévèrement engueuler, elle l'avait aidé.

Murphy avança jusqu'à la cafétéria. Il faisait plutôt beau dehors, la plupart des groupes devaient donc être vautré sur la pelouse de l'arrière-cour. Il passa donc juste pour prendre son repas avant de tracer dehors et il avait raison. Mbege devait déjà écouter Clarisse, tous deux assis sur une des tables présentent dans la cour. Murphy remarqua la petite brune avec son groupe, au soleil, et grimaça. Il devrait peut-être apprendre son prénom.

 **-Non mais tu comprends, cette pièce est sublime et c'est forcément moi qui dois en avoir le premier rôle ! C'est moi qui fais vivre les pièces, la bande de crustacé qu'on a avec nous je ne t'en parle même pas ! Il y en a qui ferait mieux de devenir boucher si tu veux mon avis !**

 **-Ça tombe bien je le veux pas !** Répliqua Mbege avant de sourire rapidement à Murphy qui se laissa tomber à cheval sur le banc pour garder un œil sur le petit groupe sur la pelouse.

Clarisse ne sembla pas vexée par la remarque de Mbege et continua son speech. Voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait plus, elle se tourna vers Murphy qui lui fixait toujours le groupe hilare au soleil.

 **-Tu es d'accord avec moi toi, non ? J'ai plus de talent que cette crevette de Fox !**

Mbege grimaça et Murphy lui ricana. Il savait que son ami trouvait Fox mignonne, et ce que Clarisse venait de dire lui donnait une raison supplémentaire de la détester.

 **-Tu connais le nom de son amie ?** Demanda Murphy en fixant Alexia.

 **-A qui ?** Demanda Clarisse en sortant une trousse de maquillage de son sac.

 **-A Fox.**

 **-La brune là ? Axelle … Alexa … Alexia ! Elle s'appelle Alexia. Enfin je crois ! Parce qu'au fond j'en ai rien à faire de ses deux connes là, elles ne valent rien et sont si superficielles !**

Murphy tourna la tête vers Mbege en haussant de façon exagéré un sourcil et son ami ricana. Clarisse était exceptionnelle, c'était certain, mais pas forcément dans le bon sens. Murphy la regarda se mettre une dose incroyable de fond de teint sur le visage, qui lui donnait l'air d'une orange, ainsi qu'un rouge à lèvres trop rouge. Il regarda Alexia. Elle était plus naturelle et si elle mettait du rouge à lèvre bien rouge, ça lui irait bien. Mais Clarisse en mettait trop. Elle ressemblait à un camion volé repeint par un hippie shooté au LSD.

 **-C'est beau comme nom,** souffla alors Mbege à Murphy, ignorant les battements de cils de Clarisse qui venait d'attaquer le mascara.

 **-Ouais.**

Jasper était vautré dans l'herbe, les jambes d'Alexia le long de lui puisqu'il avait sa tête posée sur son ventre, la laissant jouer dans ses cheveux. Il ne faisait que de raconter des blagues plus stupides les unes que les autres pour faire rire son petit groupe.

 **-Et ça va pour le son et lumière ?**

 **-Plutôt bien ! Enfin aujourd'hui on a appris qu'on ait en charge pour la soirée de noël et j'ai peur que Jasper fasse tomber un projecteur sur quelqu'un,** se moqua Monty en ricanant devant l'air choqué de Jasper.

 **-Moi, maladroit ?** S'offusqua le brun.

 **-Tu as cassé ta batterie trois fois, tu es tombé au moins cent fois par inadvertance, tu t'es renversé une bouteille de Fanta sur toi en éternuant, tu-**

 **-Ça va, ça va,** interrompit Jasper en chassant les anecdotes de Fox d'un signe de la main. **Alexia, tu as un admirateur.**

 **-Je sais,** soupira cette dernière sans lever les yeux vers Murphy qui la dévorait du regard un peu plus loin.

 **-Je ne parlais pas de lui,** souffla Jasper en désignant un autre groupe un peu plus loin et elle suivit son regard.

Un autre groupe était un peu plus loin, celui de Miller, Dax, Harper, Monroe, Sterling et Drew, qui regardait Alexia. Quand il remarqua qu'elle l'avait vu, il lui sourit et elle lui rendit son sourire.

 **-Vous êtes tellement mignon !** S'extasia Fox.

 **-Pardon ?** Fit Jasper en haussant les sourcils.

 **-Mais oui regarde elle rougit presque et lui est adorable ! Laisse-moi fangirliser sale chimiste.**

 **-J'suis pas chimiste !**

 **-Je suis pas mignonne,** pesta Alexia **. Il est juste sympa.**

 **-On dit ça.**

 **-Ça va pas plaire à ton stalker,** fit remarquer Monty en désignant discrètement Murphy.

 **-Il me fait peur lui avec ses yeux de psychopathes,** souffla Alexia et Jasper ricana avant de fermer les yeux. Elle jouait avec ses cheveux et ça le détendait au point de le faire s'endormir au soleil.

 **-Faut dire qu'il a tout du pervers psychopathe. Tu ferais bien de t'en méfier,** souffla Fox en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante en fixant durement Murphy.

 **-Ouh, Foxy est en colère !**

 **-Je te jure que si ce connard la touche, il aura de mes nouvelles !**

Monty esquissa un sourire, comme Alexia, alors que Fox commençait à imiter quelques coups de boxes sous le regard moqueur de ses amis.

 _Alexia._

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'obsédait à ce point, il n'en avait aucune idée et au fond il s'en foutait. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à se poser des questions, il voulait juste faire ce qu'il voulait et assouvir ses fantasmes en faisait partie. Donc il l'aurait. CQFD.

oOo

Murphy fut un des derniers à sortir, comme d'habitude, à croire que remettre un classeur dans son sac était si dur et long à faire. Mbege traça devant pour aller récupérer ses affaires à la salle d'art et Clarisse avait encore une heure de théâtre, ce qui voulait également dire que Fox n'était pas là. Juste Jasper et Monty, et Alexia.

Murphy accéléra le pas dans le couloir pour la rattraper et la colla au mur alors qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

 **-Ça va devenir une habitude ?**

 **-Tu préfères le classique, le lit ?** Questionna Murphy avec un sourire pervers et Alexia grimaça de dégoût.

 **-Ouais, quand je suis seule dedans.**

 **-Je peux très bien repartir juste après.**

 **-Ce que tu aurais fait si je t'avais laissé faire,** fit remarquer Alexia en faisant légèrement reculer Murphy. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il sentait encore la menthe. Il se parfumait avec de la menthe, lui ? Une odeur forte et suave à la fois.

 **-Non.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Parce que ça aurait duré toute la nuit.**

 **-Je ne sais pas si je dois être dégoûtée par toi ou amusée par ta confiance en toi qui de toute évidence n'a pas lieu d'être.**

 **-Tu sous-entends quoi ?**

 **-J'sais pas … Tu rôles en Lamborghini certainement parce que tu as quelque chose à compenser,** ricana Alexia en baissant les yeux vers la ceinture de Murphy, qui serra ses poings en la fixant. **Ou alors tu fais le mec chaud parce que tu n'es rien qu'un gay refoulé.**

Murphy resta le visage impassible pendant un moment, mais Alexia le vit virer au rouge pivoine. Finalement, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça.

 **-Tu sous-entends quoi là, que je suis gay ?!** Hurla Murphy en la fixant gravement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il laissa son sac tomber au sol tout en la fixant avant de descendre ses mains à sa ceinture, entreprenant de la défaire sans même regarder qui passait encore dans le couloir.

 **-MAIS ARRÊTE !** Hurla Alexia en posant ses mains sur celles de Murphy qui esquissa un sourire pervers avant de la tirer vers lui en gardant ses petites mains dans les siennes. Il voulut l'embrasser mais Alexia lui administra un coup de genou et manque de chance pour elle, elle n'avait touché que sa cuisse, mais ça avait suffi pour qu'il la lâche et qu'elle le pousse encore un peu plus loin.

 **-Si tu me crois toujours pas, j'suis là.**

 **-T'es vraiment qu'un pervers psychopathe en plus d'être un connard fini !** Hurla Alexia avant de se décoller du mur pour se reculer, toujours en fixant Murphy. Elle avait envie d'en remettre une couche, même si c'était dangereux. **Et par pitié, arrête de cacher ton homosexualité sous tes airs d'hétéro surchauffé !**

 **-Je ne suis pas homo,** cracha Murphy avant de se tourner vers elle pour reboucler sa ceinture en la fixant.

 **-Tu me dégoûtes, y a pas d'autres mots. Tu te comportes toujours comme un ado en manque Murphy.**

 **-Si tu t'étais laissée faire tu aurais un bon souvenir et la paix, tu le sais ça ?**

 **-Si je m'étais laissée faire j'aurais été une pauvre conne de plus à ton tableau de chasse et excuse-moi d'avoir un peu plus de goût que ça.**

 **-Quoi, le blondinet ? Il vaut même pas un quart de moi.**

 **-Il vaut alors le seul bon quart que tu as en toi parce que tu vois lui, il n'a pas essayé de me violer dans le couloir !** Cria Alexia en se fichant du regard étonné que lançaient les filles qui passaient près d'elle et Murphy. Il fallait qu'elle règle cette histoire, et pourquoi pas maintenant ?

 **-Arrête de faire ta sainte nitouche, je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi.**

 **-D'avoir mon diplôme ?** **Ouais assez,** répliqua Alexia en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

 **-Je parlais de moi.**

 **-La seule chose que j'ai envie de te faire, c'est de venir t'étouffer avec ton oreiller quand tu dors.**

 **-Perspective intéressante puisqu'elle sous-entend que tu sois dans ma chambre en pleine nuit.**

 **-Bon …** Alexia soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez avant de faire un pas vers Murphy en le fixant gravement. **Je vais le dire une dernière fois : je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas te toi, tu me dégoûtes et tu n'es rien qu'un sale con et je te rappelle que tu as une petite blonde à ton service qui elle n'hésiterait pas à se mettre à quatre pattes pour toi !**

 **-Quelle vulgarité !** S'exclama Murphy en souriant malgré tout.

 **-Tu m'y contrains.**

 **-A mon tour de t'expliquer quelque chose, chérie. J'ai décidé que tu serais à moi et tu le seras, désolé de te l'annoncer de la sorte. Et puisque que tu veux jouer, on va jouer. Ce ne sera pas pour une nuit mais pour bien plus longtemps.**

 **-Murphy, je ne veux pas, tu comprends ça ? Alors va voir quelqu'un d'autre pour devenir ton esclave sexuelle mais moi, ça m'intéresse vraiment pas !**

 **-Qui te parle d'être esclave ? C'est toi qui viendra me supplier tu verras.**

 **-J'avais raison pour la Lamborghini,** soupira Alexia en roulant des yeux avant de croiser les bras.

 **-Raison de quoi ? Elle est juste à la hauteur du reste. Tu le verras par toi-même.**

 **-Je n'aime pas vraiment m'attarder sur les cadavres,** répondit la brune en faisant référence au meurtre qu'elle allait commettre en pleine nuit envers Murphy, qui se rapprocha encore d'elle.

 **-Tu es vraiment décidée à dire non ?** Demanda Murphy en levant les yeux vers elle et elle hocha la tête. Il soupira avec un rictus avant de fouiller dans la poche de son jean pour en sortir plusieurs billets. Alexia les regarda, slalomant entre eux et les yeux de Murphy, avant de comprendre. Elle ouvrit la bouche et pointant la liasse verte du doigt et Murphy la fixa en attendant d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

 **-PARDON ?** Hurla Alexia en se demandant si elle ricana avant de glisser les billets dans la poche arrière du jean d'Alexia qui se raidit quand il laissa trainer sa main.

 **-Reconsidère mon offre** , susurra-t-il en l'attirant contre lui et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Une claque bien sonore avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de lui comme s'il était toxique.

 **-Oh, et avant que j'oublie …**

Elle prit les billets et les déchira en petits morceaux devant Murphy qui se massait la joue avant de lui faire un bras d'honneur pour s'éloigner. Murphy, lui, la fixait furieusement. Elle voulait jouer à ça alors ? A le refuser, à refuser son argent ?

Il ramassa son sac et lui courut après pour attraper son bras et utilisa son autre main mais attraper celle qu'Alexia venait de lever pour le claquer.

 **-C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?** Cracha Murphy.

 **-Je veux pas de ton argent.**

 **-Vraiment ?** Murphy esquissa un sourire de requin et Alexia se demanda si Dieu n'avait pas une dent contre elle aujourd'hui. Ce sourire n'annonçait rien de bon. Murphy se rapprocha d'elle, toujours avec son sourire. **Alors je vais t'avoir et sans cet argent,** murmura-t-il.

 **-Mais bien sûr !**

 **-Oui. Et tu vivras une nuit inoubliable.**

 **-Je me souviendrais toujours de ta mort,** assura Alexia avec un sourire avant de repartir en accélérant le pas. Elle avait presque envie de courir aussi vite que possible vers la sorte pour éviter que Murphy ne la rattrape de nouveau. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et ses jambes tremblaient. Ce mec lui faisait peur. Il était complètement pervers. Et psychopathe. Tout les défauts du monde en somme …

oOo

La sonnette du magasin résonna dans ledit magasin et Callie leva la tête avec un sourire poli qui se transforma en sourire réellement ravi quand elle vit qui venait d'entrer. Elle délaissa la caisse pour s'avancer vers Alexia et la prendre dans ses bras.

 **-Comment ça va ma chérie ?**

Alexia grimaça en entendant ce surnom. Murphy l'appelait ainsi. Enfin si elle se mettait à penser à lui pour un rien elle n'avait pas fini.

 **-Je vais bien ! Je venais voir maman elle m'a dit qu'elle avait fini.**

 **-Elle est dans la réserve elle arrive,** répondit Callie avant de retourner derrière son comptoir pour appeler Suzanne, laissant Alexia fouiller dans la boutique.

Elle aimait bien voir toutes ces antiquités dans le magasin, toutes ces vieilles choses qui avaient tant servi autrefois. Une vieille lampe à pétrole qui avait peut-être éclairé le bureau d'un général de guerre, un vieux collier dont la pellicule d'or commençait à se faire la malle, quelques vieux souvenirs divers. Son père avait trouvé son bonheur dans ce magasin. Une boite à musique. Il l'avait offert à sa fille quand elle était petite. Alexia s'en souvenait bien de cette boite à musique.

Un écrin noir avec quelques arabesques argentées sur les côtés. Il fallait remonter la clef en métal sur le côté droit pour que la musique commence d'abord lentement, doucement, avant de se faire plus forte. Elle se souvenait des grandes mains de son père qui prenait avec précaution l'écrin noir pour remonter la clef avant de la poser sur la table de chevet de sa fille qui n'avait plus qu'à fermer les yeux. Au fil du temps la musique déraillait un peu, mais la boite fonctionnait toujours. Jusqu'au jour où Alexia l'avait fait tombée, avait cassé un des derniers souvenirs de son père.

 **-Alexia !**

Elle renifla en se tournant vers sa mère en ravalant une larme naissante. Est-ce que toute sa vie, les souvenirs par rapport à son père allait la faire pleurer ? Elle soupira. Elle aimerait tellement entendre cette musique une nouvelle fois, rien qu'une fois. Entendre encore une fois la mélodie de fond qui était peu à peu couverte par un tas d'autre instruments qui l'emmenait loin d'une vie médiocre sur Terre, qui l'amenait jusqu'aux étoiles.

 **-Ça va ?**

 **-Oui, oui,** mentit Alexia en baissant les yeux.

 **-Et ta journée alors ?** Demanda sa mère avec un sourire bienveillant.

Ses cheveux châtains commençaient à se parsemer de mèches blanches et lui encadraient un visage marqué par quelques rides d'inquiétude au coin des yeux. Malgré tout elle semblait toujours aussi douce, comme elle avait toujours été.

 **-Plutôt bonne je suppose. Monsieur Jefferson veut nous inscrire à un concours de photo et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi photographier.**

 **-Tu trouveras, tu es vraiment douée pour ça !** La rassura Callie avec un sourire.

 **-Tu tiens ça de ton père.**

 **-Je tiens beaucoup de lui à t'entendre.**

 **-Tu as les mêmes yeux pétillants, la même envie de te battre et une âme d'artiste, comme lui.**

 **-Heureusement que je n'ai pas hérité de sa barbe !**

Suzanne esquissa un petit rire avant de passer sa main sur la joue de sa fille. Elles commençaient toutes deux à en plaisanter, quoiqu'avec un peu de mal. Au bout de dix ans, il fallait bien tourner une autre page. Leur deuil avait été fait, maintenant il fallait avancer encore et encore.

* * *

 _Mwark mwark mwark._

 _J'ai prévenu que Murphy était un sale connard ! Eh ! Mais bon, on l'aime quand même hein :3_

 _Je vais peut-être essayer de faire toujours une petite partie avec les parents en dernier, je ne promets rien, mais vu vos réactions vous haïssez la mère de Murphy et tant mieux ! Son rôle, c'est ça x) Mais que pensez-vous de Clarisse ? Je sais aussi que vous aimez Mbege (rien de plus normal :p)_

 _Bref, n'hésitez pas à glisser le mot "JACKPOT" dans votre review :D_

 _Kanli_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Again ?

_ET VOICI LE CHAPITRE DE WICKED VOUS NE RÊVEZ PAS :D_

 _Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire, à part merci si vous suivez encore cette fiction ~_

 _Sur ce ..._

* * *

 **AGAIN ?**

Ça allait devenir lassant à force. Sentir le regard de Murphy dans son dos ou devoir supporter les sourires de Drew, tout ça allait la faire devenir folle. Drew avait beau être le garçon le plus adorable qu'Alexia connaisse, après Jasper et Monty, il n'en était pas moins exaspérant. Toujours à chercher un sourire alors que Murphy lui voulait capter un regard. En plus elle avait mal dormi, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de la chercher.

Elle se tourna vers l'arrière dans la classe quand Wallace, leur prof d'histoire de l'art, commença à écrire une citation sur le tableau noir. Murphy l'observait ardemment avec ses yeux bleus perçants, mais il ne souriait pas. Il se contentait de le fixer. Etonnement, en le fixant à son tour, Alexia se demanda si Lana Del Rey n'avait pas écrit sa chanson Serial Killer en voyant Murphy de loin. Pas d'autre moyen pour qu'elle ait été inspirée.

 **-Toujours un psychopathe collé aux baskets ?** Demanda Fox en griffonnant toujours sur le coin de son cahier. Alexia soupira en songeant que qu'importe l'âge des étudiants, ils avaient tous les mêmes tiques.

 **-Il me fait vraiment peur ce mec,** grogna Alexia en se demandant pourquoi on disait que la maturité évoluait en fonction de l'âge. Murphy était toujours un adolescent dopé aux hormones et en manque.

 **-Je suppose que ta mère ignore son existence ?**

 **-J'ai pas envie de l'inquiéter avec ça, et ça va bien lui passer,** soupira la brune en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule au concerné psychopathe.

 **-J'espère pour toi.**

La sonnerie se fit entendre et Alexia se dépêcha pour ranger ses affaires. Son sac à bandoulière en cuir allait bien faire encore les deux ans qu'ils lui restaient à faire ici, même si les lanières étaient fatiguées et usées. Elle salua Fox d'un signe de la main, ainsi que Jasper et Monty, avant de s'éloigner. Elle avait promis à son prof de photographie de venir en avance, puisqu'il voulait lui parler seul à seul.

Murphy laissa presque tomber son cahier quand il rangea prestement ses affaires, avant de sortir de la salle et de suivre Alexia dans le couloir. Elle allait bien craquer à un moment ou un autre, et il voulait accélérer les choses. Rêver d'elle la nuit ne l'aidait pas à garder ses distances.

Il la vit se retourner et pester contre lui avant d'accélérer le pas. Soudain elle pila net et se tourna vers lui pour lui prendre le bras et l'entraîner derrière la porte la plus proche, soit celle des toilettes. Pas très glamour pour leur première fois, pensa Murphy avec un sourire amusé.

Alexia se colla dos à la porte pour l'empêcher de sortir, bien qu'elle se doutait qu'il n'en avait aucune envie, et soupira bruyamment avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Elle allait lui dire une dernière fois.

 **-Murphy, dernière fois que je te le dis calmement, après je te préviens je fonce voir le directeur ou les flics, tu dois avoir assez de fric pour éluder une affaire d'harcèlement pas vrai ? Bref, je te le redis : JE NE VEUX PAS !** Hurla Alexia en se redressant au maximum. Être collée à la porte n'était pas une très bonne idée, et Murphy était bien plus grand qu'elle, d'une tête. Donc il la regardait avec un sourire satisfait, moqueur.

 **-J'ai certainement assez d'argent mais je préférerais l'utiliser pour te combler.**

 **-Je te rappelle que je ne veux pas de ton argent ?**

 **-Je parle de cadeaux.**

 **-J'en veux pas si c'est avec ton argent de sale petit con. Et je t'assure que tu ferais mieux de ne pas déboucler ta ceinture dans les couloirs ou de vouloir me suivre partout, parce que je-**

 **-Tu oserais me dénoncer aux flics ?**

 **-Avec plaisir crois-moi.**

 **-Putain … Tu le veux toi aussi non ? Alors arrête de te mentir et ouvre les yeux. Même si ce n'est que pour une fois, tu peux bien faire une entorse à ton règlement de saine nitouche.**

 **-Je ne suis pas une sainte nitouche.**

 **-Rassure-moi,** fit soudain Murphy en passant sa main dans son cou, **t'as déjà eu des mecs avant ?**

 **-Oui et étonnement, ils étaient complètement différents de toi. Je pense que c'est le côté pervers psychopathe que je n'aime pas.**

 **-Alexia, Alexia, tu vas me rendre fou.**

 **-Tu l'es déjà.**

 **-Fou de toi, clairement.**

 **-Murphy ! Tu ne peux pas simplement aller en voir une autre ? Sincèrement j'en ai marre d'avoir peur de me balader seule dans les couloirs à cause de toi, alors arrête ça, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas. S'il te plait** , supplia Alexia et Murphy fut surpris de voir qu'elle semblait vraiment désespérée.

 **-Si tu insistes.**

Elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée.

 **-Je vais te séduire alors.**

 **-Pardon ?** S'étrangla Alexia en penchant la tête, sans comprendre ou plutôt sans vouloir comprendre.

 **-Puisque que ton corps m'est refusé, je vais prendre ton cœur.**

Alexia le regarda avant d'éclater de rire, mais c'était plus un rire nerveux. Murphy passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de la coller sur la porte. Personne ne devait entrer maintenant.

 **-T'es nul comme dragueur Murphy tu vas jamais y arriver.**

 **-On pari ?**

 **-La seule chose que tu sais faire c'est du rentre-dedans et du viol.**

 **-T'es plus douée que moi peut-être ? Tu viens de nous enfermer dans les toilettes et je suis certain que tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe quand on enferme une fille comme toi et un gars comme moi dans ce genre d'endroit,** souligna Murphy avec un regard pervers.

Jeu dangereux. Alexia savait bien qu'à trop jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler. Mais le feu, c'est hypnotisant, captivant, obsédant. Trop dangereux pour laisser les gens s'en approcher et pourtant, elle pouvait le faire. Peut-être qu'une brusque poussée d'hormones allait calmer Murphy ? Elle en doutait, mais … Mais sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle avait envie de jouer avec lui.

 **-Je pense bien,** murmura-t-elle doucement et Murphy esquissa un sourire joueur.

 **-Je t'en prie, prouve le moi.**

 **-Qu'il peut ne rien se passer entre enferme une fille comme toi et un gars comme moi dans ce genre d'endroit ?**

 **-Tu dis pouvoir me charmer, alors vas-y, serpent à sonnette.**

 **-Déjà, évite ce genre de surnom visqueux,** souffla Alexia avec un sourire en coin. Murphy roula des yeux et la regarda le fixer sans dire un mot. Elle passa soudain ses bras autour de son cou et il s'avança, jusqu'à se coller à elle.

Ses yeux bleus étudiaient attentivement ceux noisette d'Alexia, qui commençait à laisser ses doigts jouer dans les cheveux bruns de Murphy tout en effleurant sa nuque. Elle entrouvrit simplement la bouche et les yeux de Murphy furent attirés par ses lèvres immédiatement. Il avait toujours envie de s'en emparer et de les torturer avec les siennes, mais pour le moment, il voulait juste les embrasser passionnément.

A sa surprise, ce fut Alexia qui se colla à lui. Il la laissa faire et glissa ses mains à ses hanches. Peut-être qu'elle était en train de craquer après tout. Elle baissa soudain les yeux et Murphy arbora un sourire triomphant. Elle craquait. Il avait gagné.

Elle releva la tête et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds. Ses yeux quittèrent ceux de Murphy pour fixer ses lèvres dont elle s'approchait. Elle allait enfin l'embrasser. Murphy ferma les yeux, attendant qu'elle fasse le premier pas.

 **-T'emballe pas trop Dom Juan,** ricana soudain Alexia à son oreille avant de se recoller dos à la porte, quittant les cheveux de Murphy pour ses épaules et ce dernier rouvrit les yeux d'un coup avant de la coller brusquement entre lui et la porte.

 **-Tu me chauffes pour ensuite me lâcher, et c'est moi le connard ?!**

 **-J'ai juste fait croire que j'allais t'embrasser. Il t'en faut peu,** souffla Alexia avec un sourire moqueur. **Peut-être pas gay, mais une tare à cacher ? Comme … Peut-être un peu trop-**

Murphy en avait marre de son petit sourire triomphant et des vannes qu'elle lui envoyait. Il ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase et tira ses hanches vers lui avant de plonger sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Il sentit les mains d'Alexia se raidir sur ses épaules, et elle osait à peine bouger. Lui, il l'embrassait avec fureur tout en collant toujours plus, si c'était possible, ses hanches aux siennes. La claque se fit sentir juste après qu'il ait voulu essayer un baiser un peu plus langoureux.

 **-MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE !** Hurla Alexia en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa manche et Murphy eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

 **-C'est toi qui voulait, tu l'as cherché, alors pourquoi tu me frappes ?**

 **-Mais c'est pas possible,** soupira Alexia en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. **Je voulais juste … Putain tu me désespères,** souffla-t-elle et Murphy éclata de rire sans trop savoir pourquoi. **C'est pas drôle arrête !** Cria-t-elle avec malgré tout un sourire amusé, alors qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle. Il venait de lui voler un baiser, et il trouvait ça drôle qu'il l'ait prise à son propre piège. **Sale con,** soupira-t-elle en collant sa tête à la porte.

 **-Je crois que je ne te comprendrais jamais.**

 **-Moi non plus** , fit Alexia en ricanant. **Pourquoi on rigole au fait ?**

 **-Aucune idée. Tu m'as fait mal en plus,** grogna Murphy en se massant la joue. Il ressemblait à un gamin et Alexia trouvait ça adorable.

 _Comment ça, Murphy adorable ? Ressaisis-toi._

Murphy se regarda dans le miroir. Bien rouge sa joue, comme toujours après qu'il s'approche aussi près d'Alexia, qui elle le regardait avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

 **-Quoi ?** Devina Murphy.

 **-Je crois que tu es le seul mec au monde qui éclate de rire après s'être pris une baffe.**

 **-Mais t'avoir à ton propre piège, c'est délicieux.**

 **-Parle pas de moi comme si j'étais une tarte à la fraise, merci.**

 **-Je préfère les éclairs au chocolat.**

 **-Tarte au citron ?**

 **-Aussi,** avoua Murphy en haussant les épaules **. Même si je préfère t'embrasser toi.**

 **-Tu emballes aussi des éclairs au chocolat ?** Fit Alexia en fronçant les sourcils et Murphy pouffa.

 **-Allez, revenons aux choses sérieuses. Je t'aurais.**

 **-On va jouer au chat et à la sourie alors ?**

 **-Je suis le chat, toi la petite sourie et si je t'attrape, je te fais découvrir le nirvana.**

 **-Je connais déjà le septième ciel, merci.**

 **-Je te parlais du neuvième au moins,** déclara Murphy en passant une main dans ses cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

 **-C'est ça ouais. Enfin je pense que ça, c'est dans tes rêves !**

 **-Si tu savais mes rêves,** murmura Murphy d'un ton lascif. **A chaque fois, je te fais hurler de plaisir.**

Alexia leva les yeux au ciel, passant en une seconde d'amusée à excédée. Il pouvait être marrant comme il pouvait être collant et dégoûtant. Elle reprit son sac et ouvrit la prote avant de la claquer, sans savoir vraiment s'ils n'étaient pas passer dans un autre espace-temps pour avoir ris après ça. Enfin. Murphy qui voulait la séduire. Juste penser à ça lui arrachait un large sourire moqueur. _Ça promet,_ pensa-t-elle en souriant.

oOo

 **-Il a vraiment fait ça ?!** S'exclama Fox en s'asseyant sur la banquette, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle laissa son sac glisser jusqu'au sol tandis qu'Alexia posa le sien à côté d'elle sur la banquette en face de son amie.

 **-Oui, mais je crois que je l'ai cherché.**

 **-C'est pas une raison ! Ce mec est un dangereux psychopathe ! Moi à ta place je pense que … Que soit j'aurais déjà craqué, soit j'aurais déjà porté plainte pour harcèlement !**

 **-Vous avez déjà fait votre choix ?**

Alexia leva les yeux vers le serveur, qui lui offrit un sourire poli avant de sortir son carnet et son stylo. Fox commanda un brownie, son petit péché-mignon, ainsi qu'un café. Alexia préféra un chocolat viennois.

 **-Mignon le serveur !** Pouffa Fox en se rapprochant de son amie, qui esquissa un sourire.

D'aussi loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir, Fox était dans chacun de ses souvenirs. Toujours souriante. Quand elles étaient petites, elles jouaient ensembles. Pas aux princesses, non. A courir dans les bois pour trouver un dragon et l'apprivoiser. Elles rentraient à la nuit tombée, les genoux plein de terre et des bleus partout. Maintenant, elles passaient du temps ensembles pour discuter, mais c'était toujours aussi agréable. Et Fox avait toujours une histoire à raconter.

 **-Bon, parlons du problème Murphy.**

 **-Fox,** supplia Alexia mais elle leva sa main pour la faire taire.

 **-D'un côté, avoir un mec riche qui tu veux absolument ça peut avoir des avantages. Des fringues, une bagnole ou-**

 **-Ça fait partie de son « jeu ». Il veut m'offrir tout ce qu'il est possible d'offrir pour que je lui tombe dans les bras. Mais j'en ai aucune envie.**

 **-Il est beau gosse quand même.**

 **-Fox !**

 **-Quoi ! C'est vrai ! Quand il sourit. Autrement dit rarement. Voir jamais. Ouais, passons.**

Alexia pouffa de rire. Fox arrivait toujours à la faire rire, quel que soit la situation. Le serveur arriva alors avec leurs commandes et Fox se jeta sur son brownie comme si sa vie en dépendait, avant de continuer sur sa lancée.

 **-Il est bien foutu.**

 **-Mmh,** grommela Alexia en buvant quelques gorgées de son chocolat chaud tout en fixant les voitures qui passaient. Ce n'était pas le Starbucks. C'était mieux. Un petit café sans histoire un peu vintage avec des prix plus abordables et des produits de meilleure qualité. Et il y avait vu sur le parc et le petit lac.

 **-Arrête, t'as vu ses épaules un peu ! Crois-moi si c'était pas un tel connard je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus,** souffla Fox avant de finir son brownie.

 **-Dire que tes parents te croient encore une jeune fille innocente.**

 **-Au fait !**

Alexia fronça les sourcils tout en reposant son chocolat chaud avant d'interroger Fox du regard, qui s'approcha au maximum d'elle en souriant. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête.

 **-Il embrasse comment ?**

 **-QUOI ?**

Fox lui fit son plus beau sourire et Alexia roula des yeux avant de croiser les bras. Malgré tout, elle se sentait rougir et détestait le sourire victorieux de Fox qui se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, quitte à laisser la marque de la table sur son ventre.

 **-Tu crois que je pensais qu'à ça !**

 **-Allez ! Tu peux bien le dire à ta super amie !**

 **-Fox, c'est un pervers psychopathe, je vais pas …** Alexia soupira en voyant les yeux de chat botté que lui faisait Fox.

 **-Il embrasse bien, hein ?**

 **-Mmh.**

 **-Ça veut dire oui ?!**

 **-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ! On dirait une gamine ! Et tu es censée m'aider, pas … Bon, ça va, ça va !** Capitula Alexia devant le regard suppliant de Fox. **Plutôt bien.**

 **-Plutôt bien ?**

 **-Sachant que j'étais collée dos à une porte dans un endroit clos avec lui, j'allais pas non plus l'emballer !**

 **-Oh, pas de baiser langoureux ?** La taquina Fox avant de finir son café.

 **-Mais t'es pas croyable toi !** S'exclama Alexia en souriant. Fox, fière d'elle, se recolla dos à la banquette avec un sourire triomphant. Elle adorait taquiner son amie, et elle savait qu'Alexia avait besoin de décompresser par rapport à ça. Et jouer aux filles pipelettes, elle adorait ça.

oOo

La boule blanche alla s'écraser sur la noire, qui tomba dans le filet. Murphy se redressa avec un sourire en coin avant d'observer Mbege du coin de l'œil.

 **-Huit points pour moi.**

 **-J'ai vu, c'est bon,** grogna Mbege avant de prendre sa canne de billard pour préparer son coup. **En même temps tu l'as chez toi, donc tu t'entraînes, c'est de la triche,** continua le métisse en visant.

 **-Mauvais perdant,** se moqua Murphy en s'appuyant sur sa canne, suivant des yeux la boule que Mbege venait de percuter. **Raté.**

 **-C'est truqué c'est pas possible !** S'exclama Mbege en levant les bras au ciel, manquant par la même occasion de décrocher le lustre au-dessus de la table de billard.

 **-Je suis juste doué.**

 **-Plus qu'avec Alexia,** se moqua Mbege.

Murphy grinça des dents en voyant qu'il avait manqué son coup, alors que Mbege explosait de joie.

 **-Je t'ai déconcentré en parlant d'elle ?**

 **-Pas vraiment.**

 **-Mais bien sûr ! Enfin ! A mon tour …**

Murphy regarda Mbege se pencher sur la table pour viser et pour une fois, il réussit son coup. Il se redressa avec un grand sourire avant de fixer Murphy qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

 **-J'ai changé d'avis.**

 **-A propos de quoi ?**

 **-D'Alexia.**

 **-Tu laisses tomber ?** Demanda Mbege, incrédule, tout en passant un coup de craie sur le bout de la canne.

 **-Non. Je veux la séduire, qu'elle soit amoureuse de moi.**

 **-QUOI ?!** S'exclama son ami avec un rire sonore. **Ça t'avancerait à quoi ?**

 **-Elle dit qu'elle n'est pas le genre d'une fille que je peux avoir pour la nuit, alors je veux la rendre folle de moi,** souffla Murphy avec un sourire carnassier avant de reprendre sa canne en main pour préparer son coup.

 **-Mais … C'est compliqué une relation amoureuse tu sais. Et tu es mal parti avec elle.**

 **-Juste elle, moi je reste comme je suis,** marmonna Murphy avant de tirer. **Gagné !**

 **-Je te suis plus là, mec. Tu veux qu'elle t'aime mais toi, tu l'aimes pas ?**

 **-J'aime son corps, c'est tout. Pas besoin d'aimer le reste.**

Mbege grimaça. Le seul point important où il était en désaccord avec son meilleur ami qu'était Murphy, c'était bien à propos des sentiments. Pour Murphy, l'attirance purement physique et sexuelle suffisait pour une relation, qu'il rompait quand la-dite relation l'ennuyait. Mbege lui, sous ses airs de gros durs, aimait bien être proche d'une personne, l'aimer pour ce qu'elle était vraiment.

 **-Je suis pourtant sûr qu'une fille comme ça te ferait du bien.**

 **-Une fille comme ça ?** Répéta Murphy avant de se diriger vers le bar pour prendre son verre et en boire quelques gorgées. Il avait l'habitude de souvent jouer au billard avec Mbege après les cours, et il aimait ça. En général sa mère ou son beau-père ne venaient jamais jusqu'ici, et il pouvait passer un bon moment.

 **-Qui t'aimerait pour ce que tu es.**

 **-Mbege, personne ne m'aime pour ce que je suis** , railla Murphy avec un sourire en coin.

 **-Moi.**

Murphy fit de gros yeux.

 **-MAIS T'ES CON PUTAIN !** S'exclama Mbege avec un sourire et Murphy éclata de rire. **T'es mon meilleur ami, et je te supporte. Ton fric je m'en balance.**

 **-Le souci tu vois, c'est qu'elle se balance de mon fric mais aussi de moi.**

 **-Et ça te rend malheureux ?**

 **-Non,** répliqua Murphy du tac-au-tac.

 **-Mais tu comptes passer toue ta vie comme ça ? A baiser la première venue avant de la faire dégager, jamais te poser ?**

 **-J'en sais rien.**

 **-Admettons qu'elle finisse par t'aimer. Tu pourrais aussi essayer de l'aimer de ton côté, non ?**

 **-Non.**

Mbege fronça les sourcils.

 **-Enfin j'sais pas.**

 **-Voilà. Tu pourrais te poser avec elle, je suis certain que ça serait bien pour toi. Mais arrête de lui faire du rentre-dedans comme tu fais, c'est pas la meilleure méthode.**

 **-Je vais lui apprendre à jouer au billard alors,** fit Murphy avec un sourire et Mbege colla sa main sur sa tête, en comprenant bien le sous-entendu de son ami.

 **-Mon dieu. Joue plutôt que de dire de la merde. Au fait, tu as réussi à avoir son numéro ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Et, par hasard, tu n'aurais pas celui de son amie ? Tu sais, la petite brune …**


	7. QUE JE VOUS EXPLIQUE

Bon.

On va s'expliquer.

Vous êtes une super communauté, je vous aime fort fort d'amour et de guimauve au réglisse, mais il y a des gens qui ont l'air de ne pas avoir compris quelques chose de cruciale. On écrit pour le plaisir, quand on a du temps.

OR ! Je suis entrée en terminale, ce qui veut dire que entre Janvier et Mars, je devrais m'inscrire dans des universités pour un avenir qui, personnellement, est encore flou. Donc, je dois me concentrer pour mon année et mon dossier. Ce qui veut dire que je dois travailler dur, chaque soir de chaque semaines de chaque putain de mois, ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps.

Alors oui, j'ai envie d'écrire, ça me démange les doigts, mais recevoir des messages et des reviews m'ordonnant presque de poster avant la fin de la semaine, ça me donne plus envie de clôturer mon compte qu'autre chose. Je parais peut-être extrême, mais je travaille et dès que j'ai du temps, je vois ce genre de message qui me donne juste l'impression que pour certains d'entre vous, car je sais très bien que la plupart des lecteurs (heureusement) comprennent, je ne suis qu'une machine à vous pondre des histoires.

C'est dur d'écrire, de trouver une bonne trame pour l'histoire, on ne le fait pas en cinq minutes, et ce n'est pas en se forçant qu'on obtient quelque chose de bien. Alors qu'on soit bien clair : j'écrirais si j'ai le temps et si j'ai l'envie. J'écris sur d'autres choses aussi, j'écris avant tout pour mon propre plaisir et en ce moment je n'ai ni l'envie ni le temps ni l'inspiration pour mettre un prochain chapitre. Et surtout, je pense que me concentrer sur un travail qui va compter pour ma vie entière, pour les études qui vont venir trop rapidement c'est-à-dire dans moins d'un an, c'est plus important que d'écrire.

Oui, c'est un coup de gueule. Mais j'en ai marre de recevoir des messages ordonnant d'écrire pour le bon plaisir de quelqu'un qui comme review demandera juste la suite avant le week-end prochain. Je suis désolée pour ceux et celles qui attendent les suites de mes histoires, mais je ne pense pas avoir le temps avant un bon moment et ce n'est pas en me forçant que je vais faire quelque chose de bien, au contraire.

Pour conclure, je vous dis simplement merci à ceux et celles qui suivent et comprennent l'absence, qui aiment l'histoire pour ce qu'elle est, et je dis aux autres de bien vouloir se taire et que si je suis trop lente pour vous, vous pouvez toujours aller voir ailleurs. J'ai pu paraître blessante et ce n'était pas mon intention, mais je devais vous expliquer mon coup de gueule une bonne fois pour toute.

Des bizous sur vos coudes, et j'espère à bientôt si l'emploi du temps et l'inspiration me le permettront :)


End file.
